Acidentes de Percurso
by kalilah
Summary: Depois de conhece.la era dificil não se apaixonar, mas como qualquer um, o caminho para te.la irá revelar.se demasiado tortuoso. Capitulo 11 Online....“Casa comigo Voume embora!”
1. Prólogo

Oi! Ai que saudades que eu tinha de escrever…. D

A ideia para este fic surgiu quando vi um filme na Tv e imaginei uma história desse género com as personagens de CCS. Não quero copiar o filme, quero simplesmente arranjar umas bases de lá e o resto que venha da minha imaginação.

Ah, ia-me esquecendo: CCS e as suas personagens não me pertencem!

**Obs.**- a historia está repartida entre o presente e o passado para que a possam entender. Quando a fic começar a decorrer totalmente no presente eu aviso tá?

Esta é uma prendinha de Natal para todos vocês,

Espero que gostem…

Boa Leitura!

"…." – Fala do personagem

'…' – Pensamento

_Bláblá – _Acontecimento no presente

Bláblá – Acontecimentos passados.

**Acidentes de Percurso **

**Por kalilah**

_Prólogo_

(Data de postagem: 2/1/2006)

_Estava no seu quarto há horas, por mais que pensasse não conseguia arranjar solução para o seu dilema. A sua vida dependia da sua escolha._

_Sentia-se confusa. Sempre fora assim, indecisa, incerta daquilo que queria. _

_Até para comprar roupa… a sua mãe odiava ir às compras com ela por causa da sua incerteza. Após a compra voltava sempre atrás para troca-la. Era o seu maior defeito._

_Até na escolha do seu amor ela estava indecisa. Decidiu levantar-se da cama. Esfregou a zona dos rins com as suas mãos: estava deitada há horas e tinha o seu corpo dolorido. Pôs uma manta por cima dos seus ombros e dirigiu-se para a varanda. Sentou-se num dos bancos de verga que estavam dispostos pela varanda e ajeitou a manta, tapando assim o seu corpo._

_Estava um frio de gelar, o céu estava escuro como breu. Tinha medo… Não podia com o peso daquela responsabilidade. Enquanto chorava, contemplava a lua cheia e relembrava como tudo começou… _

Pequenino não? Talvez, mas é um prólogo. No capítulo 1 a história começa mesmo a sério.

Espero que me deixem reviews apesar de não 'tar à espera de receber muitas mas como digo sempre, mais vale poucas e boas do que nenhuma ú.ú

Queria também dizer que ando à procura de alguém para fazer uma comédiazinha no final de cada capitulo…afinal isto é um romance e eu não quero que fique muito "pesado". Gostava que tivesse algo para descontrair um pouco o que acham?

Inscrições abertas Para concorrer mandem um e-mail para **saramarisa15 (arroba) Hotmail (ponto) com**

Vou indo…

Bxu bxu xD

_kalilah_


	2. Yukito na sua vida

"…." – Fala do personagem

'…' – Pensamento

_Bláblá – _Acontecimento no presente

Bláblá – Acontecimentos passados.

**Acidentes de Percurso**

**Por kalilah**

_Capitulo 1 – Yukito na sua vida_

(Data de postagem: 2/1/2006)

-"Sakura, despacha-te! Vamos chegar atrasadas" – ela berrou enquanto apreciava o pequeno-almoço feito por si.

-"Já estou pronta" – A outra rapariga sentou-se à mesa

-"Finalmente! Já fizeste o trabalho de filosofia?" – ela perguntou. Pegou na caneca e levou-a à boca para dar um gole.

-"Já" – a outra respondeu entre uma dentada e outra no seu pão.

-"Huuumm… sim senhora! 'Tou a gostar de ver! Parece que finalmente resolveste dar-me ouvidos, embora tarde… mas como costumam dizer, antes tarde que nunca"

-"AI Tomoyo!" – Sakura reclamou

-"É alguma mentira? Só no último ano de faculdade é que começaste a esforçar-te"

-"Conseguiste irritar-me" – Sakura bufou de raiva – Vou-me embora!" – Ela pegou na sua mochila e saiu apressada do pequeno apartamento.

-" 'Pera por mim" – Tomoyo correu para apanhar a amiga que já ia bem longe.

-"Lesma"

-"Pareces uma criança Sakura"

Ela amuou.

-"Mas eu gosto de ti tal como és" – e deu-lhe um pequenino beijo na face.

Ela abriu um grande sorriso.

-"Eu também gosto muito de ti."

-"Então Sakura, tens tido novidades do Tetsuya?" – Tomoyo perguntou

-"Depois daquela discussão nunca mais soube dele…"

-"É obvio, já teve o que queria"

-"É… mas deixa-o 'tar onde 'tá! Enquanto estiver longe de mim não me prejudica"

-" É assim que tens que pensar. Ah, ia-me esquecendo… o meu irmão vem jantar cá a casa"

-"Ah… então eu vou dar uma voltinha para ficarem mais à vontade"

-"Não Sakura… eu quero que o conheças"

-"Ok…" – ela disse desinteressada.

-"Qual é a primeira aula?"

-"Ed. Física" – ela riu à gargalhada ao ver a cara de enjoada de Tomoyo. – "Anda lá, bem precisas que 'tas muito gorda" – e saiu a correr

-"A sério? NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO!" – foi o fim do mundo para a rapariga.

Sakura estava sentada no sofá a ver televisão enquanto que a Tomoyo andava de um lado para o outro, a arrumar a casa, a fazer o jantar e a pôr a mesa.

-"Tens a certeza que não queres ajuda?" – ela desligou a televisão e pousou o comando no sofá.

-"Tenho, além disso o meu irmão deve estar mesmo a chegar"

-"Como se chama ele?"

Tomoyo ia a responder mas foi interrompida pela campainha.

-" É ele Sakura!" – ela disse toda entusiasmada. Correu até à porta e abriu-a.

-"YUKIIIITOOOOO" – (eh escandalosa / )

Sakura esticou-se toda para ver como era o irmão da sua amiga de faculdade.

**PUUM **

Tanto se esticou que acabou por cair.

-"Entra Yuki!" – Tomoyo abriu mais a porta. Sakura recompôs-se num instante.

'Já começas a passar vergonhas' – ela pensou super ruborizada.

-"Com licença, Boa Noite" – ele disse com a sua voz rouca.

-"B…Boa-Noite" – ela gaguejou ao vê-lo. Ele era alto e magro. Tinha um cabelo cinzento claro, uns olhos cintilantes de cor cinzenta escondidos por uns óculos de aro fino. Tinha um rosto estreito e a pele branca como a neve. Ao ver Yukito reparou em Tomoyo… eram irmãos mas não tinham qualquer parecença.

Tomoyo era de estatura média, tinha longos cabelos ondulados de um azul-escuro arroxeado. Possuía uns olhos ametistas, também muito cintilantes e uma cor de pele que lhe fazia lembrar a areia da praia.

Se eles eram tão diferentes, como podiam ser irmãos?

-"Eu sou o Yukito Tsukishiro. Muito prazer Senhorita…" – ele interrompeu os seus pensamentos.

-"S…Sakura Kinomoto. Prazer" – Ela corou. Ele era extremamente sedutor e aquela voz rouca de certo modo atraía-lhe.

-"Vamos jantar?" – Sugeriu Tomoyo

O relógio marcava as 22:00.

-"SAKURAAA! Anda logo"

Sakura andava de um lado para o outro enquanto Tomoyo esperava por ela à porta.

-"Já estou despachada, vamos"

Enquanto Sakura corria escada abaixo ouvia fragmentos de frases ditas por Tomoyo como:

-"Qualquer dia… despedida…não sei como o patrão aguenta"

-"TOMOYO CALA-TE E PÕE ESSE RABO GORDO CÁ EM BAIXO JÁ!" – Sakura sorriu triunfante. Jogou baixo é verdade, mas adorava ver a Tomoyo toda preocupada.

-"Sakura, o que é isso que tens nos dentes?" – a vingança ia já começar!

-"Hoe?" –Ela passou um dedo pelos dentes mas não sentiu nada de anormal.

-"Estão azuis!"

Ela olhou para o pequeno espelho onde se costumava maquilhar.

-"Eles estão azuis…"

-" Sim, isso já eu te tinha dito"

-"E agora? Não posso ir trabalhar assim!" – Ela gritou visivelmente preocupada.

-"Relaxa, isso desaparece com água" – e correu em direcção do carro dando altas gargalhadas.

Sakura seguiu-a e entraram no carro.

–"Tomoyo, podemos fazer um desvio?"

-"Um desvio? Claro, desde que não demores…"

(pensamento da Sakura) – ' Tomoyo, Tomoyo… ainda não aprendeste que comigo ninguém se mete? (riso maléfico e tal ¬¬)

-"Sakura ainda vais chegar atrasada ao trabalho…"

-"Relaxa…"

Sakura parou o carro perto de uma fábrica de pneus. Naquela zona havia algumas barraquinhas.

-"O que viemos aqui fazer?"

-"Então…viemos aqui para tu dares os pneus que tens na barriga para a michelin"

-"Ah, ok… (processando) AAAHHH É hoje que eu te mato!"

-"Só se me apanhares"

-"Eu até te "matava" mas já são 22:43 e há alguém que vai chegar atrasada!" – sabia que quando Sakura olhasse para o seu cabelo iria morrer de susto.

-"O QUÊ?" – ela correu para uma das barraquinhas que vende cachorros quentes, comprou um e seguiu para o trabalho.

-"Oi Tiger"

-"Olá Sakura, hoje atrasaste-te"

-"Surgiram uns imprevistos" – ela mentiu

-"Entra… mas… o que tens no cabelo?"

-"Anh?"

-"Uma ara…"

(olhando) – " AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! (percebendo que a aranha era falsa) TOMOYO!"

-" É a paga!"

-"Sakura, a fila para entrar está a aumentar" – Tiger avisou.

-"Ok Tiger, vou só à salinha"

-"Ok"

-"Esse Tiger cada vez 'tá mais musculado" – sussurrou Sakura à medida que se afastava com Tomoyo.

-"E deve ter uma força…"

-"Não é à toa que ele é segurança"

-"E que segurança"

-"Ai ai…" – as duas suspiraram.

-"Vá Sakura, chega de conversa, tens de ir trabalhar"

-"É…"

-"Onde vais ficar hoje?"

-"À porta com o Tiger"

-"Ai ai…" – as duas suspiraram outra vez

-"Vê lá Sakura, ele é meu" – Tomoyo disse enquanto caminhava para a pista de dança

-"Não garanto nada" – levou a mão à boca e mandou um beijinho para a sua amiga do kokoru.

Diversão era só mais tarde, agora tinha era de ir trabalhar. Era um bom emprego. Tinha tirado um curso de Relações Publicas e era isso que fazia naquela discoteca. Como precisava de dinheiro para pagar o apartamento a meias com a Tomoyo também era barwomen quando alguma colega sua faltava.

Entrou por uma porta que tinha um letreiro a dizer "Entrada autorizada aos funcionários". Pousou a sua mala e retocou a maquilhagem. Olhou para o quadro branco que estava preso na parede e leu: "Tobi Suzuki"

Era a festa daquele jogador de basket japonês que estava a fazer sucesso no desporto.

Pegou na lista dos convidados e foi para a entrada, para junto do Tiger.

-" 'Tão matulão! 'Tá frio…" – ela encolheu-se toda.

-"É, trabalhar à porta não é fácil"

-"O seu nome por favor" – ela começou a filtrar as pessoas que estavam na entrada.

-"Yamazaki"

-"Desculpe, o seu nome não se encontra na lista"

-"Deixa lá entrar…"

-"Lamento… amanhã a discoteca volta ao funcionamento normal. Aparece cá amanhã que pago-te um shot, ok?" – Ela finalizou com um piscar de olhos.

-"Amanhã eu volto"

-"Paga a mim também" – ela ouviu dizer

-"Eu não sou rica tá? – ela sorriu

-"Vamos lá a sossegar!" – Tiger falou, e toda a gente fez silêncio. Até Sakura ficou com medo daquele tom de voz.

-"O seu nome por favor" – ela olhava para a lista para encontrar o nome mais facilmente.

-"Yukito Tsukishiro"

Sakura olhou para o homem na sua frente… era… ele? Yukito Tsukishiro? Era mesmo! Estava mais corpulento, mais 'TDB' . Escondia os seus olhos atrás de uns óculos escuros.

-"Y…Yukito?"

-Olá Sakura! Trabalhas aqui?"

-"É, sou relações públicas neste bar."

-"Que fixe! A minha irmã?"

-"Está na pista"

-"Eu vou para lá agora, queres vir?"

-"Não posso, comecei mesmo agora. Mais tarde eu vou ter contigo"

-"Ok, mas olha que não me esqueço. 'Tás a dever-me uma dança"

-"Ok!" – era óbvio que ia dançar com ele… não era parva para recusar um convite feito por… aii… Yukito Tsukishiro!

O relógio já marcava as 4:00. Não havia ninguém na entrada. Poderia… Sim!

-"Daidoujii, podes substituir-me aqui por uns momentos?"

-"Claro Kinomoto" – disse uma rapariga de cabelos loiros.

Sakura entregou a lista de convidados e seguiu para a pista, ao encontro de Yukito.

Avistou-o junto de Tomoyo, que acenava para ela.

-" Demoraste hã…"

-"Mas vim e é isso que interessa" – Ela sorriu para ele.

-"Bom, dão-me licença, preciso de ir ali falar com o Cobra" – Tomoyo seguiu para a cabine do Dj.

-"Vamos?"

-"Claro"

E os dois juntos misturaram-se com a multidão que dançava dinamicamente ao som da música.

Yukito dançava cada vez mais próximo de Sakura que não o afastava, pelo contrário, dava permissão a este para avançar. Era uma atracção que Sakura jamais tinha sentido. Rebolavam as suas cinturas ao compasso da música, frente a frente, olhos nos olhos. Yukito estava já encostado a ela quase que abraçados mas Sakura não se importava. Estava a amar de novo. Já não era uma adolescente tímida, reprimida pelos sentimentos negativos deixados por Tetsuya.

Um beijo dele, era tudo o que precisava agora. Não podia mentir a si própria. Depois da partida de Yukito para Nova York nunca mais conseguiu ter um relacionamento com alguém, muito menos gostar de outro que não fosse ele. Ele.

Estava com medo de parecer atirada mas os seus desejos carnais falavam mais altos. O mesmo se passava com Yukito que se estava a controlar para não beijar aquela mulher que o estava a por doido.

Um encontrão de uma pessoa foi o que bastou para que os corpos se tocassem definitivamente, que Sakura se entregasse a Yukito. Um beijo seguido do outro… e outro e outro… Era mais que uma curte. Sakura sentia-o.

_Lembrava-se da noite em que o amor deles tocara no máximo. Começou no seu quarto._

-"Eu vivia em Nova York quando resolvi vir ao Japão, fazer uma visita à minha irmã mas não estava à espera de me apaixonar pela amiga dela"

Sakura arregalou os olhos como que surpresa pela afirmação de Yukito.

-"Voltei para Nova York onde me dediquei ao máximo ao basketball. Sempre fui conhecido por ter inúmeros casos amorosos que para mim não significavam nada" – ele disse ao ver a careta de Sakura –"Mas quando voltei para Nova York, nenhuma rapariga me interessava excepto tu que não me saias da cabeça. Tentei de tudo para te esquecer mas não conseguia. Foi então que recebi o convite para o aniversário do Tobi e vi ali, uma oportunidade de te ver outra vez. Nunca esperei encontrar-te naquela discoteca, a perguntar-me o nome. Foi ai que tive a certeza que te amava."

Olhava fixamente para ele enquanto inúmeras dúvidas passavam pela cabeça. Sempre indecisa, mas a resposta estava clara como a agua.

Por inúmeras noites tinha pensado no que dizer se isto acontecesse, tinha posto a mão no coração e tinha determinado qual o sentimento que tinha por Yukito. Era Amor! Amor, Amor, Amor, Amor, Amor! Estava nas nuvens.

-"Eu também te amo, e muito" – ela disse com um sorriso enorme na cara.

-"Então queres passar para algo mais sério que uma curte?" – ele perguntou ansioso pela resposta.

Ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça e caminhou em direcção a ele.

A cada beijo dado, o desejo de algo mais crescia dentro de ambos. Cada beijo palmilhava o caminho para a cama de Sakura. Inevitavelmente acabaram por cair nela. Yukito sentia Sakura a passar as mãos ansiosamente pelas suas costas e respondia-lhe, esmagando-a delicadamente com o seu corpo. Talvez fosse cedo demais, talvez não.

-"Tens a certeza" – ele parou de beija-la e perguntou.

Estava o caos instalado na cabeça de Sakura. Dúvidas, dúvidas, e mais dúvidas passaram pela cabeça dela. Lembrou-se do que Tetsuya fizera com ela. Quanto teve o que queria, livrou-se dela como se fosse um lenço de papel em que se usa e se deita fora.

Mas Yukito não era assim, Yukito amava-a, sentia isso. Iria fazer de conta que Yukito era o seu primeiro homem, iria ter uma boa recordação da sua "primeira" vez.

…………………….

Sakura olhava agora o seu namorado a dormir de barriga para baixo. Viu arranhões na pele dele, feitos por si.

Ele acordou lentamente com a imagem da sua namorada a contempla-lo. Era linda e o mais importante, era SUA!

Não totalmente, só o seria se fosse sua mulher. Imaginou ser recebido em casa por Sakura e ser fortemente abraçado pelo seu filho. Antes de fazer o pedido teria de ver se ela era mesmo a mulher da sua vida. Podia ser cedo demais para conclusões.

Yukito era noticia em todos os jornais e revistas. Lia-se no cabeçalho da PopJovem "Jovem maravilha faz furor". O rapaz encontrava-se em Nova York. Sakura folheava a revista para adolescentes e adultos onde o seu namorado estava na capa.

Abriu o poster e pendurou-o na parede do seu quarto. Era irónico que a própria namorada tivesse um poster dele no seu quarto. Sentia-se uma adolescente que suspira ao ver o seu ídolo numa folha de papel, como se ele estivesse ali presente. Deitou-se na cama e começou a ler a entrevista dele:

**POPJOVEM: Yukito, o que pensas sobre o sucesso da tua equipa?**

**Yukito Tsukishiro: **Estou muito contente por estar a integrar esta equipa que está a obter todo este sucesso. Observo este êxito com grande contentamento, por varias razoes. Houve vários factores que contribuíram para o sucesso desta equipa como os jogadores, as estratégias de jogo e o espírito vencedor.

**PJ:** **Ao** **nível pessoal, estava à espera que houvesse este fenómeno?**

**YT:** Pessoalmente não.

Sakura passava os olhos pelas perguntas e pelas respostas, Houve uma que lhe prendeu a atenção.

**PJ:** **Com certeza sabes que fazes um grande sucesso entre as mulheres. Neste momento encontra-se apaixonado?**

**YT:** Prefiro não responder.

**PJ:** **E a sua ex-namorada? A modelo italiana Giselle não confirmou o fim do namoro.**

**YT:** Mas eu confirmo. Ela é uma Ex-namorada pertencente ao meu passado.

**PJ:** **É** **verdade o que dizem os boatos sobre uma nova namorada?**

**YT:** Lamento mas é um assunto privado, preferia não responder.

Sakura não leu mais, não precisava. Estava feliz com o seu novo relacionamento. Queria ficar com Yukito, talvez para a vida inteira.

Pousou a revista no chão e deitou-se de barriga para cima. Tinha saudades do jogador n.º 12 da equipa de basket, o seu querido Yukito.

Sakura tinha acabado do banho. Yukito chegava hoje e iriam jantar num restaurante qualquer.

**DLIM DLOM **

Ela correu para a porta e quando a abriu, atirou-se para os braços do jogador.

-"Ai 'mor que saudades!" – ela apertou-o mais.

-"Eu também senti muito a tua falta"

Sakura largou Yukito, que reparou que a rapariga estava apenas de toalha.

-"Estás sozinha?" – ele perguntou

-"Sim" – Ela virou costas ao rapaz e caminhou para o seu quarto. Yukito alcançou-a e com uma mão, arrancou a toalha do corpo de Sakura e levou-a para o quarto.

……………….

Os dois conversavam enquanto esperavam pela sobremesa.

-"…e então ele caiu mesmo por cima do arbitro" – Yukito terminou com uma gargalhada. Sakura também riu. Gostava de falar com Yukito apesar do assunto ser sempre basket e este não ser o seu tema predilecto de conversa.

Ela deu um gole enquanto esperava por outra história de basket.

-"Sakura… eu quero perguntar-te uma coisa"

-"Pergunta" – Ela viu-o levantar-se e ajoelhar-se à sua frente. Ele procurou algo no bolso. Tirou de lá uma caixinha preta e abriu-a revelando um anel com um pequeno diamante.

-"Sakura, queres casar comigo?"

Sakura olhou para ele espantada com a situação em que se encontrava.

Não esperava esta atitude da parte do Yukito e por isso foi assaltada por dúvidas mais uma vez. Tinha de lhe dar uma resposta mas não tinha a certeza do que queria. Precisava de tempo mas…

-"Aceito" – ela disse baixinho. Iria ser feliz.

Enquanto se beijavam, as pessoas à sua volta aplaudiam.

Oi! Então? Gostaram do 1º capítulo? Espero que sim… estou muito nervosa porque afinal é um novo projecto que eu faço por mim e por vocês e se não gostarem, então não faz sentido eu continuar a publicar aqui no FF.

Aqui ficou o princípio de tudo no que diz respeito à Sakura. Para o 2º capitulo é a vez de Shaoran. Tenho planos para esta fic e aviso já que é um romance entre S+S mas vai ser muito difícil eles terminarem juntos… estou até a considerar a hipótese disso não acontecer. É um amor proibido, tal como eu gosto .

Através deste capítulo já deu para delinear um pouco o perfil da historia… muita água vai correr ainda.

O que acharam do Yukito? Eu não o fiz nenhum tarado mas acho que um casal adulto não vive só de amor e "beijinhos"… tem de haver mais… ok ok, eu não vou fazer desta história um conto erótico mas tem uma cena ou duas que… quando chegar a altura eu ponho um aviso bem grande!

E Tomoyo? Ah… eu acho que ela ficou bem fofinha com o papel de amiga gordinha. Sabem como é, quando estamos um pouco mais gordinhos (como é o meu caso) tem sempre aqueles "amigos" que gostam de gozar connosco e mandar aquelas piadas da michelin (que para quem não sabe é uma marca de pneus). Vou aproveitar e usar essas piadas com Tomoyo, para suavizar a tristeza desta fic (Tá, É um romance proibido, tem de ser triste ) )

Não sei se no Brasil existe este termo: curtir pode ser divertir-se ou então uma espécie de namoro sem compromisso. Existe algum termo que expresse isso no Brasil? Penso que seja paquerar mas não tenho a certeza… S

Sobre a "postagem" dos capítulos, ela vai ser mensal. Lamento mas acho que vai ser melhor para todos. Prefiro organização, assim sabem a data concreta e não há encargos para mim. Fico com muito mais tempo para embelezar a escrita, corrigir erros e ajeitar a construção das frases. Mas prometo que vou faze-los grandes (máximo de 17 paginas no Word mas acho que nem chego a tanto) para compensar o tempo de espera.

Bom, agora vou ficar a aguardar reviews para me dizerem o que acham das minhas mudanças, das minhas novas "regras", das personagens, elogios à minha pessoa etc., etc. D brincadeira!

Leram até aqui? D óptimo! Então muito obrigado por ter lido, um beijinho e carreguem naquele botãozinho do canto inferior esquerdo e deixa um Review ok?

Ah, continuo à espera de emails para as piadas no final dos capítulos porque eu sozinha não sou suficientemente engraçada, alias não tenho graça nenhuma, basta ver pelas piadas estúpidas que escrevi lá em cima ¬¬!

Alguém aí tem hi5? Se tiverem digam que eu quero conhecer as pessoas que estão do outro lado!

Beijinhos grandes!

_**Espero que tenham tido um bom Natal e que tenham um Ano Novo cheio de coisas boas e de muita felicidade junto de quem mais gostam!**_

Até Janeiro!

_Kalilah_


	3. Shaoran e o casamento

"…." – Fala do personagem

'…' – Pensamento

_Bláblá – _Acontecimento no presente

Bláblá – Acontecimentos passados.

**

* * *

**

**The choices of my life**

**By kalilah**

_Capitulo 2 – Shaoran e o casamento_

(Data de postagem: 24/2/2006)

* * *

Folheava o jornal. Lá, viu o seu anúncio: 

_**Vai casar e precisa de assistência?**_

_**E se não tiver tempo?**_

_**Não se preocupe**_

**_Um casamento não precisa de ser uma dor de cabeça_**

_**Wedding's Saints é a sua solução**_

_**Temos pessoal especializado que o ajudará a fazer as suas escolhas**_

_**Cadeia de lojas com um desconto especial só para si**_

_**Catering especializado**_

_**Vai casar? Deixe tudo connosco!**_

**_Para mais informações, dirigir-se a Eriol Hiiraguizawa ou a Shaoran Li_**

E logo se seguia os números de telefone e a morada. Leu e releu o anúncio e conferiu os números. Estava tudo correcto.

-"Então Shaoran, o que achas? Ficou bom?"

-"Ficou jeitoso"

-"Jeitoso? É só isso que tens a dizer?"

-"Que queres que diga? Está apelativo!" – ele sorriu mas via-se pela sua cara que estava preocupado.

-"Então Shaoran, porquê essa preocupação toda? Vais ver que a nossa empresa ainda vai ser uma das melhores do ramo"

-"Estás confiante Eriol…"

-"E tu também devias estar"

-"Não consigo… hoje em dia três empresas falem por cada mês. E se a nossa for a próxima? Eu só tenho um curso, a casa e o terreno… o dinheiro que recebi da herança foi todo"

-"Calma Shaoran… somos sócios"

-"Mas se algo correr mal eu não aceito nem quero viver às tuas custas"

-"Eu sei como é o teu feitio… és demasiado orgulhoso MAS COMO EU tenho contactos, esta empresa vai ser a melhor" – ele sobrepôs a voz à do amigo que ia começar a protestar por causa do "insulto".

-"Não sei…"

-"Descansa… conheço os Vip's todos da nossa sociedade nacional e alguns da internacional, para eles casar é tão natural como respirar, fazem-no quantas vezes podem e conseguem. Depois sabes como as "tias" são: umas coscuvilheiras! Se uma ficar bem servida vêm todas cá para experimentar"

Shaoran abriu um sorriso. O seu amigo tinha razão. Iria aguardar por chamadas e iria subir na vida como uma flecha.

* * *

-"Sim Mr. Clooney, garanto-lhe que está tudo a correr como o planeado. A sua futura esposa terá um casamento de sonho, isso lhe garanto" – Shaoran disse em inglês para um senhor ao telefone. 

-"Pergunta-lhe sobre as loiças" – sussurrou Eriol

-"Mr. Clooney, diga-me uma coisa, quer mandar alguém para vir aqui escolher as loiças que serão usadas ou quer deixar ao nosso critério?" – Shaoran falou de novo em inglês.

-"Escolha você, as loiças Sr. Li. Confio no seu bom gosto" – ele ouviu do outro lado da linha.

-"Óptimo, então vou já tratar disso. Cumprimentos para si e para a sua futura esposa" – Shaoran desligou.

-"…Mais outro que não quer vestir as roupas da tua loja" – disse Shaoran, agora em japonês para Eriol.

-"É… estou a pensar seriamente em mudar o estilo da loja. As roupas já estão fora de moda"

-"Faz isso que assim ganhamos mais"

-"Eu podia ver desenhos de novas estilistas…"

-"Óptimo" – Shaoran disse, enquanto apontava qualquer coisa num bloco de notas.

* * *

Eriol acabava de sair da casa de outra estilista. Nenhuma tinha o tipo de traço que lhe agradava. Eram todas muito radicais, demasiado transparentes. Não era esse estilo que pretendia para a sua loja. 

Caminhava enquanto olhava para um papel com a morada das estilistas e riscou mais um nome.

Tomoyo estava desolada. Mais uma vez tinha sido rejeitada. Não entendia o porquê, ela até criava vestidos bonitos, elegantes. Abriu o seu portofólio com inúmeros esboços feitos por si. Mas porque tantas rejeições ao seu trabalho? Estava triste, se esta situação continuasse ela não teria dinheiro para pagar as suas contas, nem dinheiro para comer. Tão concentrada nos seus pensamentos que não viu um homem que andava no sentido contrário ao seu. Deu-lhe um encontrão e as suas folhas caíram.

-"Não vês por onde andas?" – Tomoyo culpou o homem.

-"TU é que não prestaste atenção ao caminho!" – ele disse enquanto olhava para as folhas no chão em busca do papel com a morada das estilistas. Não procurou mais, olhou para a rapariga e estendeu-lhe a mão:

-"Minha senhora, acho que vamos ter muito que conversar"

(…)

Tomoyo e Eriol estavam agora sentados na esplanada de um café.

-"Pois é, Sra. Tsukishiro, você tem o tipo de traço que eu andava à procura"

-"E o que é que você quer de mim?" – ela perguntou visivelmente baralhada. Olhou o homem de cima a baixo. Era bem parecido, elegante. Tinha a pele branca e um cabelo da cor da noite. Possuía uns olhos azuis profundos. Via amabilidade através deles mas ainda assim continuava desconfiada. Puxou o copo de sumo mais para perto de si, não fosse ele um violador sem escrúpulos que droga as vítimas através de um pó na bebida para depois… aquilo. Agarrou firmemente a sua mala e cheirou disfarçadamente o ar à sua volta. Ele poderia ser um carteirista ou então pior. Leu no jornal que haviam uns homens que roubavam as mulheres pondo-as inconscientes com éter.

-"Tenho uma proposta para si, Sra. Tsukishiro. Quer trabalhar para mim?"

Tomoyo ficou sem reacção. Até que nem se importava de ser violada por aquele… aii… deus grego… era ainda melhor que o Tiger.

-"Eu explico-me melhor Sra. Tsukishiro" – pediu um jornal ao empregado e abriu na página dos anúncios. – "Vê?"

-"E onde é que eu apareço nessa historia toda?"

-"As lojas são minhas e a empresa é do meu sócio, Shaoran Li. Uma das minhas lojas, a de vestuário não tem tido muitos clientes, penso eu por estar um pouco fora de moda. Preciso renovar as peças de vestuário mas nenhum estilo me agrada excepto o seu"

-"Compreendo…"

-"Então, aceita?"

Era tão difícil arranjar emprego… principalmente naquela área. Poderia trabalhar com ele e depois procurava algo melhor.

-"E quanto vou receber?"

-"Cerca de 1200€"

-"O Quê?"

-"Ouviu bem. 1200€ por cada criação."

-"Então eu aceito" – ela disse com um grande sorriso

-"Óptimo! Seja bem vinda Sra. Tsukishiro" – e estendeu-lhe a mão.

Sakura encontrava-se deitada quando Tomoyo chegou a casa.

-"Podes fazer barulho Tomoyo, ainda não estou a dormir" – ela disse ao ver a amiga a entrar dentro do quarto em biquinhos de pés.

-"Sakura!" – ela atirou-se para a cama da amiga – Tenho uma óptima novidade 'miga! Adivinha, tens três hipóteses! Não adivinhas? Ok eu conto: ARRANJEI EMPREGO!"

-"Como é que eu posso adivinhar se tu não… A SÉRIO? Ai que bom! Parabéns! Então e vais fazer o que nesse emprego?"

-"Só tenho de criar vestidos para casamentos! Ganho 1200€ por criação!"

-"A sério? Então posso encomendar já o meu vestido de noiva não?"

-" V-vestido de noiva? Isso quer dizer que te v-vais casar com o meu irmão?" – ela perguntou a medo.

-"Vou! Não é bom?"

-"Mas isso é óptimo! Temos de festejar!"

-"Amanha Tomoyo, estou muito cansada…"

-" ´( ok…."

-"Não fiques assim Tomoyo, amanha fazemos um grande festão!"

-" 'Tão e agora, qual é a primeira coisa que vais fazer?"

-"Não faço ideia... o Yukito vai estar fora por causa do campeonato de basket, tenho de tratar de tudo sozinha…"

-"Não precisas de tratar de tudo sozinha… alias, eu tenho a solução para o teu problema!"

-"A sério?"

-"Sim, agora vai dormir que amanhã temos de nos levantar cedinho!"

_

* * *

_

_(presente, iniciado no prólogo)_

_Sakura ouviu alguém bater à porta._

_Antes de dar permissão para quem quer que fosse abrir a porta, limpou as lágrimas e esforçou-se para parecer feliz._

_-"Entre" – ela disse, finalmente composta._

_-"Saki… sou eu… o que se passa? – disse Tomoyo, que tinha acabado de entrar na divisão._

_-" Não é nada…" _

_-" Vê-se que tiveste a chorar… porque estás assim? Devias de estar feliz, amanhã é o dia do teu casamento"_

_Ao ouvir aquelas palavras ela não aguentou e chorou. _

_-"Vá, conta-me lá o que se passa"_

_-"É que eu… já não tenho a certeza… se quero-me casar com o Yukito."_

_-"P-porquê? – Ela disse, escolhendo bem as palavras. Era muito grave o que Sakura estava a dizer._

_-"Eu não tenho bem a certeza… eu acho que já…(pausa) eu acho que já não o amo"_

_Tomoyo parecia pensar. Certamente não sabia o que dizer._

_-"E o que te fez sentir essa incerteza?" – ela falou com cuidado._

_-"… **Outro homem**…" – ela disse entre soluços._

_-"E como foi que isso aconteceu?" – Tomoyo perguntou_

_Sakura deitou a cabeça no colo de Tomoyo, que fazia festinhas no cabelo da amiga com o intuito de a fazer sentir-se melhor. _

_-"Lembras-te quando fomos ao Wedding's Saints?"_

_-"O meu patrão? O Eriol?" – ela perguntou chocada_

_-"Não, não foi pelo teu patrão que eu me apaixonei... Mas foi no edifício do Wedding's Saints que eu o vi pela primeira vez…"_

* * *

Sakura e Tomoyo caminhavam pelas ruas de Tóquio. 

-"É aquele edifício" – apontou Tomoyo.

- "Ai… Tomoyo, não será fino demais?"

-"Não Saki, além disso, dinheiro não é problema" – ela relembrou as palavras de Yukito à amiga.

-"Então vamos entrar" – Sakura disse pouco à vontade.

O andar térreo era muito pequeno. Havia umas duas ou três jarras, certamente imitações, quatro cadeiras pretas que pareciam ser confortáveis, um elevador de portas cinzentas, umas escadas, duas portas altas e fechadas a estranhos e um pequeno balcão onde se encontrava um jovem.

Tomoyo dirigiu-se ao balcão.

-"Boa tarde"

-"Boa tarde, em que lhe posso ser útil?"

-"Eu sou a nova estilista e esta" – ela apontou para Sakura – "é uma futura mulher casada".

-"Humm… com licença" – e pegou no telefone. – "Sim, sim, então posso mandar as senhoras entrarem?"

-"_Deve estar a falar com um dos meus patrões_." – Tomoyo sussurrou ao ouvido de Sakura.

-"O Sr. Hiiraguizawa mandou subir."

-"Eu não sei o andar…"

-"É no terceiro andar, ultima porta à esquerda"

-"Muito Obrigada" – Tomoyo agradeceu, antes de correr para entrar no elevador. Sakura sentia-se desconfortável… era tudo requintado demais para ela, que era das pessoas mais simplórias que podiam existir. A decoração do edifício deixava-lhe sem palavras.

O Elevador era espaçoso, não fosse este estar cheiíssimo.

Espremeu-se para o fundo do elevador e ficou separada de Tomoyo que estava em outra parte do ascensor. Era daqueles elevadores irritantes, em que se fica meia hora para sairmos dali. Parava em todos os andares menos no seu… Cave, Primeiro, Rés-do-chão, Cave, Segundo, Primeiro…

A porta do elevador abriu no primeiro andar e entrou mais cinco pessoas, entre elas, um indivíduo extremamente bonito e atraente. O homem dirigia-se a si, e espremeu-se entre a parede e Sakura.

Sakura examinava-o de uma maneira tímida e atenta, de forma a não lhe escapar nenhum pormenor.

Era um palmo mais alto que ela, tinha os olhos de uma cor acastanhada, mas parecia que tinham a cor do mel. Mentalmente, comparou aquela cor a tudo o que já tinha visto e lembrou-se de no Secundário estudar as pedras, rochas e minerais.

Pareciam dois âmbares, mas eram muito mais brilhantes, mais expressivos. Nunca tinha visto uns olhos assim, nem tão pouco a beleza dos de Yukito igualavam a perfeição daquele olhar.

Olhou para o cabelo que ele possuía: tinham a cor de uma barra de chocolate, eram desorganizados, rebeldes. Sentiu o cheiro a chocolate que emanava dele. Até o seu toque era mágico, apesar do homem estar visivelmente desconfortável, Sakura sentia-se bem com aquele contacto físico.

Mas quando acordou daquele transe houve uma questão pertinente que lhe veio ao pensamento:

Porque razão ela admirava aquele homem se tinha um só para si, que era uma óptima pessoa, a amava e ainda era correspondido? 

"TIM" – ela ouviu. As portas do elevador tinham-se aberto no terceiro andar.

-"Saki, anda" – e Sakura espremeu-se até à saída.

Já cá fora, viu Tomoyo, uma senhora demasiado produzida, provavelmente uma "tia", e aquele homem.

-"Que sufoco!" – disse uma Tomoyo cansada.

Seguiram pelo corredor e Sakura notou que o homem seguia atrás delas. Bateram na última porta à esquerda e ouviram um "entre" como resposta.

Tomoyo abriu a porta e entrou. Antes de Sakura fechar a porta, viu o homem entrar na porta à frente da sua, a ultima porta à direita.

-"Sra. Tsukishiro, que bom vê-la de novo" – Sakura viu um homem sentado à secretária –"Sentem-se"

-"Com licença" – elas disseram antes de se sentarem.

-"Então, o que as trás por cá?"

-"Vim entregar-lhe mais dois desenhos para ver se gosta e venho tratar do casamento da minha cunhada." – ela olhou para Sakura.

-"Eu peço imensas desculpas Senhoras Tsukishiro mas eu vou ter uma reunião de seguida. Importa-se que o meu sócio trate do seu processo de casamento?"

-"De forma alguma"

-"E os desenhos?"

-"Eu vejo-os depois de encaminhar a sua cunhada. Venha cominho"

E levantou-se, sendo seguido por Sakura. Abriu a porta do seu escritório e bateu na porta da frente.

-"Shao, 'tás ocupado?"

-"Não" – ela ouviu

-"Então faz-me um favor, eu vou ter uma reunião com os assessores de Wakayama e tenho um processo de casamento pendente. Podias tratar disso?"

-"Claro…" – Sakura sabia bem quem se encontrava no outro lado da porta.

-"Pode entrar" – Hiiraguizawa abriu finalmente a porta toda mostrando quem se encontrava lá dentro.

Sakura entrou dentro do escritório e deparou-se com o homem do elevador…

* * *

Ele desligou mais uma vez o telefone. Mas será que não conseguiam fazer nada sem ele? O cozinheiro ainda era inexperiente, isso era verdade, mas tinha de haver limites. Também tinha trabalho na sua mesa, não podia dar assistência a ele a toda a hora. Desceu até ao primeiro andar pelas escadas e dirigiu-se à cozinha. 

-"Qual é o problema?"

-"Éu non sei trabalhar con la máquina de chocolate." – Disse o cozinheiro italiano.

Shaoran revirou os olhos. Ás vezes tinha vontade de ser desagradável mas desta vez decidiu não ser.

-" Júlio … podias ter pedido ajuda aos teus colegas…"

-"Éu peço mui desculpas, Señor Li" – ele abriu um pequeno sorriso constrangido.

-"Não faz mal, mas quando precisares de ajuda, pede a um dos teus colegas. Agora vem cá que eu vou ensinar-te."

**-"Má quê Bella Pizza**" – Ouviu-se algures da sala.

-"Quen foi lo desgraçado?"

-"Vá Júlio, mantêm a calma. E vocês vejam lá se não abusam!" – Ele tentou manter a postura e esconder um pequeno sorriso.

(…)

Li caminhava agora em direcção do elevador. Tinha sujado o seu casaco com chocolate e por essa razão transportava-o no braço.

"TIM" – ele ouviu o som do elevador. Olhou lá para dentro e suspirou. Estava cheiíssimo, mas não lhe apetecia ir de escadas.

' Maldito comodismo ' – praguejou para si mesmo. Espremeu-se lá para dentro e ficou entre a parede e uma rapariga muito bonita por sinal. Sentia que ela o examinava mas não arriscou a dizer nada. Ficou quieto, com o olhar fixo na porta do elevador. Lá dentro havia uma grande mistura de cheiros: colónia barata, perfume com cheiro de álcool, suor (coitadinho do Li!) e a hambúrgueres. Haviam também, dois cheiros que se destacavam e que insistiam em entrar pelas suas narinas: o seu cheiro a chocolate e um cheiro doce, floral, de um perfume de mulher. Vinha dela, aquele cheiro ingénuo e ao mesmo tempo sedutor que mexia com as suas sensações e emoções.

De que flor provinha aquele cheiro? Isso já não sabia ao certo. Trabalhava num ramo onde compreender as mulheres era indispensável e até essencial. Tinha de conhecer o mundo delas: os objectos, cheiros, roupas, sapatos, cremes…flores? Não era um entendido nesse assunto, ele só se limitava a acompanha-las à florista para que escolhessem o ramo, os arranjos e os adornos para os seus casamentos.

"TIM" – ele saiu dos seus pensamentos e entrou na realidade.

-"Saki, anda!" – ele ouviu uma mulher dizer. Era bonita mas a sua beleza não se comparava à que estava ao seu lado. Esta mexeu-se, tentando sair do elevador. Ele seguiu atrás dela.

-"Que sufoco!" – A rapariga de cabelos escuros exclamou.

Elas andavam pelo corredor, decerto à procura de algo, seguiu atrás delas, em direcção do seu escritório. Examinava cada pormenor do corpo daquela mulher. Mas porque é que dava tanta atenção a ela? Porque se sentia encantado com ela se nem tampouco a conhecia? Nem nunca tinham falado…

Finalmente avistou o seu escritório e viu as duas raparigas entrarem no escritório de Eriol. Era ele que iria tratar dos assuntos delas, decerto aquela mulher iria casar-se dentro de pouco tempo.

Sentou-se na cadeira e pousou a cabeça na mesa. Porque é que aquele cheiro continuava ali? Ela estava longe, na sala à frente da sua. Sentia vontade de arranjar um pretexto para lá entrar, mas não. Ele não iria lá. Porque tinha de se sentir tão fascinado por ela?

_Trabalho!_

Com trabalho ocuparia a sua cabeça e não pensaria mais naquela rapariga. Começou a escrever nuns papéis, quando ouviu alguém a bater à porta.

-"Entre" – ele disse enquanto continuava a escrever.

A porta entreabriu-se e apareceu a cabeça de Eriol.

-"Shao, 'tás ocupado?"

-"Não"

-"Então faz-me um favor, eu vou ter uma reunião com os assessores de Wakayama e tenho um processo de casamento pendente. Podes tratar disso?"

-"Claro" – ele disse dar demasiada importância

-"Entre" – Shaoran ouviu dizer, e uma rapariga entrou. A porta foi fechada e Shaoran olhou para… A rapariga que cheirava a flores? O seu coração acelerou, tinha até a sensação que este iria sair-lhe pela boca.

'Então Shaoran, é só uma mulher!' – e com isto resolveu ser profissional.

-"Sente-se" – ele disse arrogantemente e ela obedeceu. –" Bom, primeiro temos de preencher as papeladas habituais e depois trataremos do resto.

Ela fez uma cara confusa. Do que é que ele estava a falar?

-"Peço desculpa" – Ele abriu um largo sorriso – "Primeira vez?"

Sakura esboçou um sorriso doce –"Sim, nunca casei"

-"Novamente peço desculpas pela minha indelicadeza"

-"Não há problema. Deduzo que seja o Sr. Li…!"

-"E deduz bem. E a Senhora é…"

-"Sakura Kinomoto, muito prazer"

Shaoran sorriu. Era essa a flor. Era dessa flor que vinha o cheiro dela… o cheiro a Sakuras, a flores de cerejeiras.

-"Lindo nome. Eu pessoalmente gosto muito da flor e do fruto" – ele sorriu – "Então, Sra. Kinomoto, qual é o nome do seu noivo?"

-"Sra. Kinomoto não! Sakura apenas" – ela disse

-"Óptimo, então trate-me por Shaoran"

-"Combinado… o meu noivo chama-se Yukito Tsukishiro"

-"Hum… jogador de basket! Então é você a famosa namorada do nº 12!"

-"É segredo ainda… mas por favor Shaoran, sem formalidades. Trata-me por tu, estás à vontade"

-"Óptimo, é melhor assim… ainda vais ter que me aturar por muito tempo Sakura"

"Tu vais ser a minha salvação! Eu não sei nada sobre casamentos e o Yukito está em Nova York. Deixou-me aqui sozinha a tratar de tudo."

-"Não estás sozinha Sakura. Eu vou ajudar-te em tudo"

* * *

-"Ficámos de nos ver amanha" – disse Sakura que caminhava com Tomoyo ao seu lado. 

-"E vão tratar de que?"

-"Ele disse que íamos escolher o salão de festas e escolher o sítio onde vai decorrer a cerimónia" – Sakura disse antes de lamber o gelado.

-"O Yukito ainda tem aquela ideia parva de se casar num campo de basket?"

-"Ainda" – ela suspirou.

-"Saki, tens de impor respeito! Tu também vais casar. O dia do casamento é sempre mais importante e significativo para as mulheres"

-"É… tens razão… mas tenho medo de magoa-lo."

-"Eu conheço o meu irmão, ele vai compreender"

-"Anh… Tomoyo, como é que são os teus pais?"

-"Nunca cheguei realmente a conhece-los… mas os meus pais adoptivos disseram-me que a minha mãe tinha morrido no parto. O meu pai nunca o vi, nem tampouco sei quem é."

"COF COF COF" – Sakura engasgou-se – " P-pais adoptivos?"

-"Eu nunca te disse?" – Tomoyo deu uma grande lambidela no seu gelado –" O Yukito não é realmente o meu irmão, embora eu o ame como se fosse. Eu sou adoptada Sakura"

-"E isso não te faz confusão?"

-"Não muita porque os meus pais nunca me esconderam a verdade, sei que não sou filha verdadeira deles mas o que isso importa se eu tenho laços de amor verdadeiramente fortes com eles? Para todos os efeitos eles são os meus pais e eu sou filha deles, não muda nada."

-"Admiro a tua coragem. Olha o teu gela…"

POF – e uma bola de gelado tinha acabado de se esborrachar no chão.

* * *

Oi! Desculpem a demora! 

Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo, eu pessoalmente adorei a cena do elevador… é tão sexy subir no elevador com um Deus Grego ao nosso lado, bem encostadinho a nós… ai ai…

É verdade que não se pode agradecer os reviews por aqui?

Se assim é, eu queria agradecer que deixassem os endereços de e-mails para eu poder agradecer e responder porque os reviews são muito importantes.

Eu queria pedir desculpa pelo meu atraso, era para ter postado o capítulo no princípio do mês de Fevereiro e acabei por postar no fim… mas a vida não 'tá fácil, para além de não ter Internet em casa (acreditem que isso muda muito o planeamento dos nossos projectos), ainda tenho de ser chateada pelo meu professor de informática que quer à força que desliguemos a Internet para abrir o Acess… BAH! Depois os testes, actividades extracurriculares, sair, estar com os amigos e com a família, ver um filmezinho, parecendo que não ocupa muito tempo e para passar este capítulo do papel para o PC tive de mover terras e mares…

Bom, sem mais nada a dizer a não ser um **OPTIMO CARNAVAL PARA TODOS**, e que eu tinha vontade de estar aí no Brasil nesta altura do ano… deve ser mesmo divertido, samba, musica, a alegria super contagiante… mas pronto… tenho de ficar por aqui… Áh e já agora, de que é que se vão mascarar?

Quero muitas reviews e eu prometo que vou responder a todas.

Beijos!

_Kalilah_


	4. Descobrindo Shaoran e novos sentimento

"…." – Fala do personagem

'…' – Pensamento

_Bláblá – _Acontecimento no presente

Bláblá – Acontecimentos passados.

"_BláBlá"_ - Telefonema

**

* * *

**

**Acidentes de Percurso**

**By kalilah**

_Capitulo 3 –Memórias; Descobrindo Shaoran e novos sentimentos _

(Data de postagem: 19/4/2006)

* * *

-"Bom dia Shaoran" – ela entrou no escritório.

-"B-bom dia Sakura" – ele direccionou o seu olhar para os lábios dela mas desviou-o logo de seguida, com medo que ela percebesse. Aqueles lábios… Será que eram como tinha sonhado?

* * *

Sonho do Shaoran

Shaoran caminhava por um corredor escuro, onde se sentia o cheiro intenso a bafio. Não sabia onde estava, sentia-se perdido, mas instintivamente dirigiu-se a uma porta e entrou. A sala para onde tinha entrado, estava escura e sem ninguém.

Acendeu a luz e viu uma poltrona e um retroprojector. Preparou tudo, apagou a luz e sentou-se. Estas acções pareciam ser um hábito pois ele fazia-as inconscientemente. Transportava consigo um cabo com um botãozinho na ponta que deveria ter como função mudar os slides. Carregou no botão e uma imagem apareceu na parede branca. Era… Sakura?

Olhou demoradamente para ela e reparou na sua beleza. Carregou no botãozinho e outra imagem de Sakura apareceu na parede branca. Shaoran ergueu uma sobrancelha. Carregou no botão repetidamente e constatou que só apareciam imagens da bela flor de cerejeira.

De repente a porta foi aberta e Sakura entrou.

-"Ainda a ver isso?" – Ela fechou a porta e aproximou-se dele.

-"Ainda…" – O homem respondeu mecanicamente.

-"Shaoran… porque vês as imagens… se podes ver a verdadeira?" – ela agarrou-lhe pelo colarinho e levantou-o da cadeira. Dizia cada palavra baixinho e devagar. Parecia a Shaoran que ela sabia exactamente do que ele gostava. – "Porque insistes em ficar a ver imagens se podes ter-me?" – ela beijou-o no pescoço sedutoramente – "Tocar-me" – agarrou na mão dele e dirigiu-a ao seu corpo –" beijar-me" – ela aproximou os seus lábios dos dele.

Shaoran estava perplexo. Nunca imaginou que Sakura fosse tão ousada.

Louco por provar aqueles lábios, agarrou-lhe na cabeça e beijou-a. Eram fofos, os seus lábios. Eram beijos suaves e com sabor a cereja, o seu fruto predilecto. Afastaram-se e Shaoran viu Sakura a desaparecer na escuridão.

-"Achas correcto Shao?" – ele olhou para o lado e viu Eriol.

-"Do que estás a falar?"

-"Achas bem? Desiste enquanto podes meu amigo. Desiste enquanto podes…"

-"Desistir? Desistir do quê?" – ele começou a cair. Caía na escuridão e gritava confuso – "Desistir do quê?"

Abriu os olhos e constatou que tinha caído da cama enquanto dormia.

Fim

* * *

-"Onde vamos hoje?" – ela perguntou

-"First things first" – ele sorriu – "Queres casar em que dia?"

-" Estou na dúvida entre 1 de Abril ou 2 de Maio"

-"Estão eu vou apontar aqui essas duas datas e depois tu decides mais tarde ok? E em que sítio te queres casar?"

-"Aí está um grande problema… o Yukito quer casar num campo de basket… que eu não concordo! Acho horrível!" – Ela acrescentou ao ver a cara de Shaoran.

-"Num campo de basket?" – Ele riu à gargalhada, sendo acompanhado por Sakura – "E tu queres casar onde? Num campo de futebol?" – ele não aguentou e riu ainda mais.

Sakura fez cara de amuada e acrescentou: -"Não! Estava a pensar num de volei" – Ela iniciou outra sessão de risos, daquelas que nos faz agarrar à barriga e chorar devido ao esforço.

-"Campos de basket estão excluídos então…"

-"É… sinceramente, desde criança que quero casar num sítio com muitas flores, com uma vista bonita… num sítio que seja propício à ocasião…"

-"Então o que é que ainda fazes sentada?" – Ele disse com as chaves do carro na mão.

-"Gostas?"

-"Sinceramente… não! Tem muitas pedras"

-"Por Buda… Quem te fez assim tão esquisita?"

Ela sorriu.

-"O primeiro local que me mostraste… Eu caso-me lá Shaoran"

-"Tens a certeza?"

-"Hum hum" – Ela assegurou-lhe.

-"Então o que é que ainda estamos aqui a fazer? Vamos embora" – Ele disse antes de se dirigir para o carro.

Shaoran já conduzia há algum tempo. Ia pensativo, nunca pensou conhecer uma mulher tão indecisa. Tinha passado o dia inteiro a mostrar-lhe bons locais para o casamento e FINALMENTE tinha escolhido um.

Atendeu o telemóvel, que com toques sucessivos o tinha tirado dos pensamentos.

-"Mas tenho os papéis em casa Eriol"

_-"Tens de os ir buscar Shaoran. O jantar com os assessores de Kyoto é daqui a uma hora. Passa por casa, traz os papéis e um fato… Arranjas-te na minha casa porque ainda tenho de lhes dar uma leitura final ok? Não te demores!"_

-"Sakura, antes de te deixar em casa podemos passar pela minha casa só para ir buscar uns papéis? É que a tua casa fica a caminho da do Eriol, é coisa rápida" – Ele perguntou à mulher ao seu lado depois de desligar o telefone.

-"Claro Shaoran, não há problema!" – Ela disse. Não tinha pressa em chegar a casa. Queria ficar ali, com ele. Abanou a cabeça. Mas no que raio estava ela a pensar? Decidiu fixar com atenção o caminho, assim evitaria pensamentos parvos e sem cabimento.

Shaoran parou o carro e saiu.

-"Já volto" – Ela ouviu antes de ele subir. Devia morar num apartamento. Viu uma velhota a sair do prédio. Sakura observava os detalhes da arquitectura do prédio quando a senhora caiu. Ela preocupada, saiu do carro e foi ajuda-la.

-"Está bem?"

-"Estou minha querida"

-"Maldito Presidente que nem para calcetar as ruas serve… Não lhe dói nada?"

-"Não minha querida, estou bem. Ajuda-me só a levantar está bem?"

-"Claro" – E ajudou-a

Shaoran observava tudo da sua janela. Nunca tinha visto uma mulher como Sakura: Era simpática, divertida, prestativa, carinhosa, caridosa… muitas mulheres não eram assim. Nunca nenhuma mulher foi tão simpática com ele à excepção de Meilin mas isso era um caso à parte. Muitas era falsas, hipócritas e isso deixava-o revoltado…Como gostava que Sakura não tivesse noivo.

-"Muito obrigado Sakura. Até um dia"

-"De nada, tenha mais cuidado Sra. Amamya." – E voltou para dentro do carro, enquanto que Shaoran descia as escadas e saiu do prédio.

-"Demorei?" – Ele sentou-se ao volante e ligou o carro.

-"Não…" – Ela disse com um sorriso meigo e seguiram para o apartamento de Sakura.

* * *

-"Sr. Li, a Sra. Kinomoto está aqui… Pode entrar?" – perguntou a secretária.

-"Mande-a entrar" – disse Li.

-"Kinomoto… não é a cunhada da Tsukishiro?" – disse Eriol que também se encontrava na divisão.

-"É… Sakura" – disse Shaoran

Eriol ergueu uma sobrancelha. Não era coisa do Shaoran tratar as noivas pelo nome próprio, muito menos falar com elas com aquele encanto.

Sakura entrou na sala.

-"Shaoran… Quero-te pedir uma coisa…" – Eriol tomava atenção à conversa dos dois. Pelos vistos ela também o tratava pelo nome próprio.

-"O que foi?" – Shaoran perguntou a medo.

-"Queria-te pedir que mudasses o sítio da cerimónia…"

-"Shaoran olhou para ela com cara de parvo. Ela esboçou um pequeno sorriso constrangido.

-"Queres casar aonde?"

-"Sinceramente… Em nenhum dos que me mostraste…"

Shaoran mostrou-se pensativo mas depois disse: -" Eu acho que… sei de um sitio ideal. Sakura, estás ocupada hoje à tarde?"

-"Não" – Ela respondeu.

-"Então eu passo por tua casa hoje à tarde para te ir buscar ok?"

-"Ok, Xauzinho" – Ela saiu da sala e Shaoran seguiu-a com os olhos, reparando nas formas que ela tinha.

-" Shaoran Shaoran… não sabes onde te estás a meter" – disse Eriol enquanto fazia círculos pequenos com o seu copo de whisky.

-"Ah?"

-"Ela vai-se casar Shao…"

-"Eu sei, Duh, sou eu que estou a tratar do casamento…"

-"Shaoran… admite. Estás a começar a gostar dela."

-"'Tás parvo? Não estou nada 'pá…" – Ele convenceu-se a si próprio.

-"Não mintas a ti próprio Shao. Desiste enquanto podes"

-"Mas desistir do que?" – Ele perguntou confuso.

-"Desiste enquanto o que sentes por ela é pequeno. Não alimentes esse sentimento. Ela vai-se casar Shao… Ela não vai deixar o noivo por ti"

-"Deixar o noivo por mim? Mas eu nem gosto dela"

-"Fica na tua… Mais tarde vais ver quem tem razão."

-"Épa Deixa-te de tretas, Vai trabalhar" – Ele finalizou a conversa com uma gargalhada.

* * *

Shaoran parou o carro. Olhou para a casa e para todo o terreno à sua volta e aos poucos, os momentos que passou ali vieram-lhe à cabeça.

-"Aqui?" – perguntou Sakura.

-"Está descuidado mas é um sítio lindo, principalmente na altura do casamento. Pensei que podias fazer a festa na casa e a cerimónia ao pé do lago, mesmo ao lado da cerejeira. Percebes o trocadilho, Sakura – Cerejeira – Flores de Cerejeira?"

-"Podemos entrar?" – Sakura perguntou ao olhar atentamente para a casa. Recebeu uma resposta positiva e juntos entraram dentro da habitação.

Era uma casa de família, parecia que tinha pertencido a gerações anteriores à da última família que ali habitou. Shaoran mostrou cada recanto da casa enquanto falava dela com uma grande paixão e carinho. Parecia que a conhecia como a palma da sua mão.

-"Se eu me casar aqui, o que fazemos a esta mobília toda?"

-"Arrumamo-la num só quarto. Após a cerimónia, a mobília voltará para o seu lugar."

-"Shaoran… Onde fica a casa de banho?"

Shaoran ficou pensativo. A única casa de banho limpa e apresentável ficava lá em cima, no único quarto que estava destrancado. Sakura era distraída, talvez não reparasse…

-"Fica lá em cima, 4ª porta à direita."

Sakura subiu as escadas e Shaoran dirigiu-se à sala de estar. As mobílias estavam cobertas com grandes lençóis brancos e a divisão coberta de pó. Estava tudo como tinha deixado desde que… Olhou para a parede, onde ficava a lareira. Um retrato de uma família estava pendurado na parede. Shaoran aproximou-se do retrato e com um pano, sacudiu-lhe o pó. Eram três pessoas: Uma senhora de cabelos negros como o carvão, de pose séria e autoritária; Um senhor de cabelos da cor do chocolate, vestido de fato e gravata; Por fim, um rapazinho com um cabelo igual ao do seu pai e dois olhos que faziam lembrar âmbares. Como o senhor, tinha uma expressão descontraída e, típico da idade, um ar de reguila. Uma lágrima rolou pela face de Shaoran. Nunca pensou ter tanta coragem para voltar a entrar naquele lugar, cheio de recordações, carregado de cheiros e sabores, de sentimentos e lembranças que iriam para sempre perpetuar naquela casa. Como podem duas pessoas tão boas partir para longe, para sempre? Saiu lá para fora, para pensar, para se afastar um pouco de tantas recordações.

Entretanto…

Sakura reparava na decoração do andar de cima. Era em tons beges, cheio de carpetes fofinhas, quadros arrojados, autenticas obras de arte.

Numa correria, entrou na porta que lhe fora indicada sem reparar no que a rodeava. Depois de se aliviar, Sakura observou o quarto e a sua decoração. Estava ornamentado em tons azuis, certamente seria um quarto de um menino ou rapaz. Tinha posters de jogadores de basebol, lutadores de wrestling, de boxe… Além, Sakura viu uma estante. Aproximou-se dela para ver que tipos de livros tinha e para seu espanto, havia uma grande variedade de livros, desde desporto até culinária. Saltou-lhe à vista uma gaveta, onde encontrou lá dentro uma fotografia. Certamente seriam os elementos que outrora habitaram aquela casa. Na foto estavam 4 pessoas: No lado esquerdo estava um casal abraçado e no lado direito, com uma criança à sua frente estava um homem vestido de mordomo. Franziu as sobrancelhas… tinha a sensação de conhecer aquele menino mas… Fixou novamente a cara do rapaz, a sua expressão facial, os olhos e os lábios… Seria o Shaoran? Era o Shaoran! Dirigiu-se à janela e viu o homem junto à margem do pequeno lago, mesmo ao lado da cerejeira. Quando saiu de casa de banho, desceu as escadas e foi ao encontro de Shaoran.

-"Shaoran… porque não vives aqui?" – ela sentou-se ao lado dele –" Desculpa… se não quiseres dizer eu respeito a tua decisão." – Ela disse ao aperceber-se do quanto foi indiscreta.

-"Não faz mal" – ele fixava o lago –"O trabalho não permite que eu viva aqui…" – ele disfarçou a realidade.

-"Então porque não vendes a casa?"

-"Não consigo…"

-"Compreendo…"

Ficaram um bom tempo calados, só a aproveitar a companhia um do outro.

-"Como foi que o Sr. Shaoran Li se tornou um empresário de sucesso?" – Sakura perguntou.

Antes de responder, Shaoran respirou fundo. Algum dia teria de falar disso a alguém, e sabia que podia confiar em Sakura, ela era boa pessoa.

-"Este sempre foi o meu lar, a minha Casa. Aqui morava eu, os meus pais e o Wei, o mordomo da família. Ele sempre foi muito viajado, conhecia tudo sobre o mundo. Era o homem dos mil ofícios e desde pequeno que ficava na companhia dele, ansiava ser como ele. Graças ao Wei, pude abrir o meu próprio negocio. Quando os meus pais morreram eu decidi tentar a minha sorte na cidade" – Shaoran fez uma pausa.

-"Sinto muito pelos teus pais"

-"Não te preocupes, eu estou bem. Quando vim para a cidade, trabalhei num restaurante enquanto tirava um curso de noite. Foi aí que conheci o Eriol. Ambos tínhamos as mesmas ambições, ele sempre fora um menino rico que queria libertar-se da super-protecção dos pais, criando o seu próprio negócio. Decidimos montar uma empresa. Queríamos vencer na vida, sermos importantes e mostrar-mos o nosso valor. Entretanto o Wei perece, como não tinha filhos, toda a sua herança foi para mim. Com metade do dinheiro deixado por Wei e algumas poupanças de Eriol, montamos a empresa, pusemos um anúncio no jornal e depois o negócio começou a crescer de dia para dia e cá estou. Então e você, Sra. Kinomoto?"

-"Eu! Quando acabei o secundário, tirei um curso de relações públicas e hoje trabalho numa discoteca" – Ela resumiu.

-"Só isso? Eu conto-te a minha vida toda e tu só me contas isso?" – ele molhou a mão e salpicou-a.

-"Não há mais nada a contar Sr. Shaoran Li" – Ela levantou-se e respondeu-lhe da mesma maneira.

-"Sr. Shaoran Li Não! Para ti é Dr. Li" – Ele já a molhava com grandes porções de água.

-"Que grande presumido! Mas você não é médico Sr. Li" – Ela disse antes de correr atrás dele. Ganhou balanço e saltou para o colo dele. Os dois caíram dentro de água.

-"Sua pirralha! 'Tava doido para experimentar esta agua!"

Os dois nadavam vestidos. Quem os visse diria que eram duas crianças de 10 anos e não um empresário de sucesso e a namorada de um jogador de basket famoso.

* * *

-"ATCHIM" – Ela espirrou.

-"Estás constipada?" – Perguntou Tomoyo preocupada.

-"Não" – Disfarçou Sakura. Era de esperar que espirrasse depois de nadar vestida e voltar para casa encharcada. Coitado do Shaoran… Devia de estar no mesmo estado que ela.

Shaoran… Estavam a entender-se muito bem. Ele tinha-lhe contado a sua historia o que demonstrava a confiança que tinha nela. Se continuassem assim, iriam ficar grandes amigos. Amanha era outro dia, iria escolher a ementa para o casamento.

Dirigiu-se para o seu quarto e olhou-se ao espelho. Será que daria uma noiva bonita? Uma boa esposa? Uma boa mãe? Será que iria ser feliz com Yukito? Será que ele também iria ser um bom esposo, um bom pai? Abanou a cabeça. Era normal ela pensar no futuro, tinha as suas dúvidas e receios mas também tinha as suas certezas. Vestiu o pijama cor-de-rosa e foi-se deitar. Amanhã iria ser um dia longo e chato, não fosse o Shaoran estar lá com ela para tudo ficar mais alegre, descontraído.

-"Shaoran" – ela murmurou antes de entrar no mundo dos sonhos.

* * *

-"Sra. Sakura Kinomoto"

-"Mande-a entrar" – disse Shaoran pelo telefone à sua secretária.

-"Posso?"

-"Entra"

-"Olá" – Ela cumprimentou-lhe com dois beijos na face.

-"Então, como estás?" – ele perguntou um pouco ruborizado.

-"Vai-se andando… e Tu?"

-"Está tudo bem… Tens andado desaparecida"

-"É… tirei umas férias dos preparativos do casamento… também tenho direito não é?" – ela sorriu. Na verdade ela tinha-se afastado um pouco de Shaoran. Estava a pensar muito nele, a sonhar muito com ele. Razões? Fora isso que tentou procurar na sua pausa, mas não arranjou nenhum motivo para aquele comportamento.

TRIM TRIM

-"Desculpa Shaoran, posso atender aqui?"

-"Claro" – Ele disse reparando nela. Tinha vestida uma saia preta que dava pelos joelhos, Um top discreto de cor branca e umas sandálias pretas de salto alto. Tinha o cabelo preso e ao longo dele um ou dois ganchos brancos. 'Sofisticada e discreta ' – Ele pensou.

-"'Tou? Quem fala? MOOOOR! Que Saudades! Então o campeonato? Sério? Que bom! Que novidades? Não… Eu não acredito! Sério? E quando vens? Então eu vou-te buscar ao aeroporto ok? Beijos, também te amo. Sim, muito muito muito. Adeus!" – E desligou.

Shaoran ouvia a conversa atentamente e pela primeira vez sentiu uma sensação diferente, uma mistura de tristeza, raiva e inveja. Será que estava a sentir… Ciúmes? Ciúmes?

'Deixa-te disso Shaoran ' – Ele repreendeu-se. Sakura era a sua cliente e porque não, amiga. Era certo que tinha desenvolvido um grande apreço e simpatia por ela mas amor? Amor não! Ou pelo menos pensava que não. Já não sabia o que pensar. O seu coração falava mais alto e conseguia-lhe dar um motivo para aquelas sensações que estava a ter, coisa que a sua razão nunca lhe conseguiu dar. E se estivesse a apaixonar-se por Sakura? Teria de se afastar daquele sentimento de si. O amor? Nunca tinha acreditado nisso!

"Amor? Isso é para os tolos!" – Ele dizia. E agora? Agora ele era um tolo, um daqueles que ele tanto tinha criticado.

-"Desculpa Shaoran" – Sakura disse enquanto arrumava o telemóvel dentro da mala.

-"Não faz mal. Era o noivo?"

-"Era. Ele vem para cá amanha!"

-"Óptimo. Assim pode assinar os papeis que faltavam."

-"Então posso passar por cá amanhã à tarde?"

-"Claro. Finalmente vou conhecer o tão famoso jogador de basket."

-"Shaoran…"

-"Diz Sakura"

-"Eu vim cá para mudar as ementas…" – ela deu um sorriso muito constrangido.

-"Outra vez? Já é a oitava vez que mudas!"

-"Eu sei… mas…"

-"Mas nada. Toma as ementas outra vez." – Ele disse, rude e arrogante.

-"Shaoran… desculpa, a sério… Eu sempre fui assim, muito indecisa, insegura nas minhas escolhas."

Era isso que a tornava diferente das outras. Era isso que Shaoran gostava nela. Era a carinha que ela fazia quando voltava atrás nas suas escolhas e pedia desculpa, a forma como colocava as suas questões, como ficava pensativa ao ver um menu. Ela queria que fosse tudo perfeito e Shaoran não a censurava por isso. Como queria ser o Yukito. Esse sim, era um homem de muita sorte. Agora tinha a certeza, amava Sakura.

Shaoran tinha tido algumas namoradas mas nunca gostou verdadeiramente delas. Agora percebia que só esteve com elas por causa do sexo, ou talvez para não estar sozinho. Amar verdadeiramente? Isso nunca lhe tinha acontecido até agora. Era triste que na primeira vez em que se tinha apaixonado verdadeiramente, tivesse de travar aquele sentimento, pôr um fim aquele amor que ele tinha a certeza de nunca vir a ser correspondido.

-"Ok Ok! – Vê lá se agora escolhes bem!"

-"Prometo que foi a ultima vez que te chateei por causa das ementas" – e voltou a fixar os papéis.

-"Sakura…" – Ele abriu um pequeno sorriso repleto de ternura.

* * *

Oi! Este capítulo demorou para sair mas cá está! Por momentos pensei em desistir, porque tinha um milhão de coisas para fazer, estudar para aumentar as médias, preguiça (muita mesmo). Mas depois pensei bem, pensei nas pessoas que se deram ao trabalho de ler a minha historia e principalmente daquelas que deixaram reviews, daquelas que me mandam emails, dos amigos que fiz aqui e pensei que não podia parar, talvez poderia abrandar mas desistir nunca!

O que me dizem deste capitulo? Eu achei o principio um bocado chato mas para o fim, adorei a descoberta de Shaoran, os seus sentimentos. No próximo capítulo, Finalmente vai começar a haver mais acção, Os dilemas de Shaoran e de Sakura, Uma surpresa da parte do Yukito, Uma nova personagem que irá complicar tudo!

Ainda não respondi a nenhum review (acho), e por isso aos que tiverem registados eu irei mandar um email com os meus agradecimentos e aos que não são eu irei escrever aqui, discretamente. Mas ainda assim, Acho que todos devem ter o seu nome aqui escrito e o seu devido agradecimento, por isso:

Queria agradecer rapidamente (Para o FF não ver) às seguintes pessoas: Lunamc; cleopatra-cruz; A.C. Lennox; LiLiSaN;

Beijos muito grandes e muito obrigado por acompanharem esta história!

_Kalilih_


	5. Traição Desconhecida & Mentira Piedosa

"…." – Fala do personagem

'…' – Pensamento

_Bláblá – _Acontecimento no presente

Bláblá – Acontecimentos passados.

"_BláBlá"_ – Telefonema

**

* * *

**

**Acidentes de Percurso**

**By kalilah**

_Capitulo 4 – Traição Desconhecida & Mentira Piedosa_

(Data de postagem: 14/6/2006)

* * *

Ela conduzia devagar, afinal não estavam com pressa. Yukito falava sem parar dos aborrecidos jogos de basket enquanto que Sakura fingia ouvi-lo. De vez em quando dizia uns "hum hum" para ele não desconfiar. Na verdade ela estava mais preocupada em descobrir o que se estava a passar consigo.

Porque pensava no Shaoran? Porque é que ele apareceu nos seus pensamentos quando viu o Yukito no aeroporto? Porque é que o seu coração bateu descompassadamente quando viu Shaoran naquela tarde? Porque é que o seu coração não bateu como antigamente quando Yukito a beijou? Porque é que tudo o que antes sentia com Yukito, sentia-o agora com Shaoran?

'Porra Sakura, pareces uma adolescente – ela travou os seus pensamentos. Sabia bem qual seria a conclusão a que iria chegar, mas não era a correcta. Talvez fosse só uma atracção física ou talvez uma amizade de grandes proporções. Amor sentia por Yukito e por mais ninguém.

'Então porque fingiste uma dor de cabeça para escapares do Yukito? Se estivesses à vontade com os teus sentimentos, farias sexo como normalmente – A sua consciência gritou.

-"Porra!"

-"O que foi Sakura?" – Yukito perguntou. Não era normal a sua noiva praguejar.

-"Nada" – ela corou quando se apercebeu que tinha falado em voz alta. Era a mais pura verdade. Ela tinha inventado uma dor de cabeça para não "transar" com o Yukito e tudo porque o Shaoran tinha aparecido na sua mente.

Já não o beijava com aquele amor, aquela paixão de antigamente. Colocou uma pergunta a si própria: teria Yukito sido substituído por Shaoran?

Shaoran bebia o seu quarto copo de whisky. Burro, burro, burro! Tinha se der mesmo otário para se apaixonar por uma mulher que iria casar-se em breve. Sabia a fama que Yukito tinha e isso não lhe agradava. Finalmente o tinha conhecido. Não o achou nada de especial, parecia até um daqueles broncos que se encontra frequentemente nas equipas praticantes de algum desporto. Ele não sabia ter uma conversação adequada e parecia-lhe ser um pouco infantil. Tambem… isso já se esperava. Era um homem que fazia de um passatempo, trabalho. Shaoran sorriu. Não tinha nada contra os praticantes de desporto profissionais mas tinha contra Yukito.

Estava a arranjar pretextos para odiá-lo cada vez mais mas não podia fazer isso. Coitado do homem, não tinha culpa de Shaoran se ter apaixonado. Não tinha culpa de ter "chegado primeiro". Precisava de esquecer a Sakura, tira-la do seu coração antes que fosse tarde demais. Pousou o copo na secretária, pegou no casaco e saiu.

* * *

sua noiva tinha ido trabalhar e ele tinha ficado em casa. Perguntava-se de que revista ou jornal pertencia aquele fotografo…

Flashback---------------------------------------------------------------

Numa discoteca muito popular lá em Nova York, Yukito dançava ao som de uma música ritmada. Já tinha bebido alguns copos, por isso sentia-se mais alegre, mais solto. Ao longe, avistou uma rapariga muito bonita por sinal. Ela aproximava-se dele com dois copos na mão e ele logo se apercebeu que não era apenas uma rapariga… era um mulherão. Talvez seria uma prostituta pois a maneira como estava vestida era muito ousada. Era exactamente isso que ele gostava nas mulheres: a sensualidade e a ousadia. Sakura não era nada ousada, pelo contrário, comportava-se como um anjo e as suas roupas eram discretas.

-"Então?" – a rapariga disse esticando o copo.

-"Então? Queres dançar?" – ele perguntou aceitando a oferta.

-"Claro" – ela concordou.

Os dois começaram a dançar um pouco afastados. Yukito tirava as medidas à rapariga. Cabelo dourado igual ao ouro, olhos azuis como o céu e lábios carnudos, vermelhos como o sangue. Uma combinação perfeita. O seu corpo tinha curvas salientes: seios grandes, umas pernas grossas e um traseiro… tinha de tocar naquele traseiro que o estava a por louco! Com a desculpa de estar a dançar, aproximou-se da mulher e ruçou a sua cintura na dela. Passou as mãos nos seios e ela, ao aproximar-se dele, sussurrou-lhe algo ao ouvido.

-"Vamos" – E conduziu-o à casa de banho das mulheres.

Um ex-reporter da PopJovem tinha assistido a tudo e seguiu-os sem que eles percebessem. Escondeu-se no cubículo ao lado onde preparou a máquina fotográfica. Enquanto subia para cima da sanita, ouvia os gritos abafados da mulher. Espreitou e viu Yukito Tsukishiro e uma mulher conhecida por ser a mais "fácil" daquela discoteca, numa posição estranha, fazendo "aquilo". Carregou no botão para tirar fotos as vezes que conseguiu e quando viu que só restava uma única foto a ser tirada, resolveu revelar a sua presença:

-"Sr. Tsukishiro, parabéns! Vai aparecer na capa do próximo mês." – e saiu a correr, meteu-se no carro e conduziu em direcção à antiga redacção.

Fim do Flashback--------------------------------------------------------

Lamentava tudo o que se tinha passado. Sabia que não se devia ter deixado levar pelos desejos carnais mas já era tarde, não iria chorar sobre leite derramado. Agora só podia rezar para que as fotos não aparecessem em nenhum meio de comunicação ou que o assunto não caísse na boca do povo.

Enquanto isso, em Nova York, Mike estava numa câmara escura, a revelar as fotos do ano. Tinha sido um golpe de sorte mas também… aquele azar tinha de desaparecer algum dia. Tinha dívidas num casino, tinha jóias penhoradas, casa hipotecada, tinha sido despedido e vivia num quarto de hotel. Mas tudo isso iria mudar… amanha iria mostrar as fotos ao seu antigo patrão e iria ser recontratado na hora. O Sr. McCartney iria pedir muitíssimas desculpas, iria pagar-lhe uma fortuna pelas fotos e ele… ele iria dar um rumo à sua vida: pagaria as dívidas, recuperaria as jóias e a casa e ainda trocaria de carro. Iria finalmente ser alguém. Resolveu ir dormir, amanha seria um grande dia…

* * *

Era falta de mulher, talvez fosse isso. Se não fosse, teria de se render às evidências. Conduzia em direcção da avenida dos bares. Tinha combinado um encontro com uma rapariga, com quem costumava "ficar" (ou como se diz em Portugal, dar umas curtes P). Não tinham nada sério, tão pouco gostavam um do outro. Eram apenas amigos de cama, isto é, quando não tinham nada que fazer numa noite, encontravam-se e depois discutiam sobre o que fazer em conjunto. Normalmente faziam sexo mas Shaoran e Meilin já tinham passado noites em que jogavam apenas monopoly ou então bebiam um chá e falavam pela noite dentro. Sim, talvez fossem amigos, mas amigos que partilhavam a sua intimidade sem compromisso.

Meilin era uma empresária ocupadíssima, não tinha tempo para relacionamentos e Shaoran… bom, Shaoran não acreditava no amor para ter relacionamentos sérios. Gostava do que tinha com Meilin e o tinham preenchia os seus desejos e necessidades enquanto homem. Meilin era lindíssima, uma autêntica jóia chinesa como ele. Entrou no bar indicado por Meilin. Era um bar para pessoas ricas e famosas. Tambem deixavam entrar pessoas com bom aspecto mas eram raras as vezes que isso acontecia. Avistou Meilin ao fundo da sala, a acenar-lhe.

Sakura trocava de roupa no vestiário para docentes. Hoje iria servir ao bar, mas mais tarde iria dançar um pouco para a pista. A música que passava naquela discoteca não era muito do seu agrado, pelo menos àquela hora. Mas quando o relógio batia a uma hora da madrugada, o estilo jazz mudava para rock, pop e hip hop. Retocou a maquilhagem e saiu para mais uma noite de trabalho….

Já estava a trabalhar a algumas horas, muitas pessoas admiravam a sua perícia com as garrafas, outras o seu corpo. Não era estúpida, tampouco burra. Sabia o que a maioria dos homens queria, por isso vestia sempre roupas "subidas" para não atrair nenhum tarado. Ao ouvir uma nova musica a começar, Sakura procurou a sua colega.

**Angelo**

**every time our eyes meet**

**this feeling inside me**

**is so much more than I can take**

**baby when you touch me**

-"Daidoujii, substitui-me aqui pode ser?"

**I can feel how much you love me**

**and it just blows me any way**

**I've never been this close **

**to anyone or anything**

-"Claro" – e Sakura caminhou em direcção da pista de dança. Desviava das pessoas com delicadeza enquanto se abanava ao som da música. Parou no meio de algumas pessoas e começou a dar os passos que tinha treinado em casa.

**I can hear your thoughts**

**I can see your dreams**

**I don't know how you do what you do**

**I'm so in love with you**

Sentia alguém a observa-la mas não quis saber. Dançar era uma das muitas paixões da sua vida e deixava-lhe descontraída, relaxada.

**it just keeps getting better**

**I want to spend the rest of my life**

**with you by my side**

**forever and ever**

Shaoran dançava com Meilin quando algo ou melhor, ALGUEM, lhe prendeu a atenção.

**every little thing that you do**

**baby i'm amazed by you**

**baby, ohh yea i'm amazed by you**

**every little thing that you do**

**baby i'm amazed by you**

Sakura ali? Mas ela estava diferente, estava com uma roupa mais atrevida que o normal. Pensou em ir ter com ela mas… e Meilin?

Com várias misturas, o Dj Cobra cambiou a música, dando lugar a outra, sem que houvesse paragens. Sakura, que já estava um pouco ofegante, acordou do transe em que ficava quando dançava. Sabia que tinha de ir trabalhar mas primeiro olhou à sua volta, desejosa de saber quem a tinha visto a dançar de uma maneira quase incomodativa.

Ao aperceber-se que Sakura tinha dado conta, Shaoran desviou o olhar para outro sítio. Não queria que Sakura o visse com Meilin.

Não viu ninguém em especial e por isso caminhou em direcção do balcão.

-"Obrigado Daiidouji"

-"De nada Kinomoto" – ela disse antes de se ir embora.

A noite já ia longa, aquele sorriso com que vinha trabalhar no início da noite tinha dado lugar a uma face cansada e sonolenta.

-"Shaoran, tenho sede"

-"O que queres beber?"

-"Pode ser… um Vodka de Pêssego"

-"Ok, espera aqui."

Sakura manobrava as garrafas com genica enquanto que algumas pessoas observavam os seus malabarismos com entusiasmo.

-"Sakura, 3 cervejas" – pediu Daidoujii

-"É para já" – e baixou-se para atender o pedido da sua colega. Procurou na mini arca as cervejas e uma garrafa de água para si.

-"Daidoujii, as cervejas" – Sakura disse atirando as garrafas.

-"Thank's"

-"Um vodka de pêssego e um martini duplo por favor" – ela ouviu uma voz masculina.

-"Shaoran?"

-"Sakura?

-"O que estás aqui a fazer?" – ele perguntou perplexo, ao encontra-la atrás do balcão.

-"Eu trabalho aqui! E Tu?" – ela disse enquanto servia as bebidas a Shaoran.

-"Bem… eu… eu vim cá dançar" – ele disse com um sorriso amarelo.

-"Então Shaoran? As bebidas demoram?"

-"Mei… (Glup)… Meilin"

-"Não, já estão aqui" – Sakura entregou as bebidas a Meilin.

A rapariga que estava com Shaoran, apesar de ter alguns traços chineses, não parecia ser sua irmã, talvez fosse a sua namorada…

-"Vou andando para a mesa Shao" – Meilin disse enquanto carregava os copos e se misturava com a multidão.

-"Tua namorada?" – ela perguntou com custo.

-"É… mais ou menos, quer dizer… sim" – Ele disse baixando a cabeça.

Sakura fixou um dos copos que repousava no balcão. Porque tinha de ser tudo assim? Parecia que ela e Shaoran não estavam destinados a estar juntos: Ela ia casar e ele tinha uma namorada, muito bonita por sinal. Mas… grande novidade, a de não poder ficar com Shaoran… isso já ela sabia há muito.

-"Bom, vou indo" – o clima tinha ficado pesado, havia uma certa melancolia e tristeza no ar. Ele nem tinha nada sério com Meilin, mas fora a sua consciência que gritou mais alto, tinha de esquecer Sakura, nem que para isso lhe tivesse de mentir e ao mesmo tempo convencer-se das intrujices que dizia.

Ela nem ao menos lhe disse um adeus. Se ainda restasse alguma esperança no seu coração, aquela afirmação teria extinguido qualquer réstia de desejo de oportunidade. Era assim, o fim de um romance que nem ao menos tinha começado…

Continua…

Oi pessoal!

Primeiramente quero agradecer os reviews e quero dizer que irei mandar um mail a cada pessoa que comentou (se houver algum incomodo com isso digam que eu tentarei agradecer aqui).

O que acharam deste capitulo? Tentei faze-lo pequeno porque depois tornava-se maçador, e já para não falar do que aconteceu neste capitulo… Yukito traidor… Sakura e Shaoran apaixonados… Meilin como a má da fita (mas penso que irei faze-la uma má da fita sem intenções. P).

O excerto da música que Sakura dançou chama-se Amazed e é cantada por Lumidie e ângelo… é indicada para quem gosta de música mexida!

No próximo capítulo, Sakura irá às compras com Shaoran (UUAAAUUU P), vai haver um encontro entre rivais e talvez uma amizade entre duas pessoas P para saberem mais têm de esperar pelo próximo capitulo P(UUUHH)

Em comparação com a minha primeira fic, tenho notado que esta tem recebido muitos poucos reviews, o que me fez pensar... por isso eu vou fazer aqui 5 perguntinhas e quem quiser que responda para que eu consiga evoluir… quem não quiser, que passe à frente P aqui vai:

**Estás a gostar do curso da história? (tentar dizer o que gosta e o que não gosta!)**

**Gostas do estilo de escrita?**

**O que achas que poderia melhorar?**

**Achas os capítulos muito compridos?**

**Tens duvidas, Sugestões ou criticas?**

Queria também, para finalizar, pedir desculpas aos leitores desta fic, pelos períodos de espera muito irregulares mas como já devo ter dito antes, para eu conseguir postar de mês a mês, os meus dias tinham de ter 48 horas P mas tenho uma óptima noticia! Como a escola acaba daqui a duas semanas (acho eu), irei tomar mais atenção às fics, escrever novas, ler as outras histórias (até nisso me descuidei! Ah, se alguém quiser que eu leia alguma historia é só dizer ok?) e deixar muitos reviews por ai (que eu sei que é bom ler um review).

Well, já disse de tudo um pouco, e para o mês que vem, sem falta, o capitulo 5 irá estar postado, nos conformes!

Ah, como acho que já fiz um ano desde que entrei aqui no FF, queria dar os Parabéns para mim, que bem mereço! P P kidding ¬¬ e dar os parabéns a vocês também, por terem a paciência santa de me aturarem há já um ano!

Kiss kiss!

Kalilah


	6. O Vestido O Inicio de uma relação?

"…." – Fala do personagem

'…' – Pensamento

_Bláblá – Texto escrito_

**

* * *

**

**Acidentes de Percurso**

**By kalilah**

_Capitulo 5 – O Vestido e o jantar; O Inicio de uma relação?_

* * *

-"Ainda falta o vestido de noiva" – ela falou para o auscultador. 

-"E que tal hoje à tarde?"

-"Eu posso ir sozinha, Shaoran"

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ultimamente ela dizia aquela frase com frequência, parecia que estava a tentar evita-lo.

-"Qual quê! Eu vou contigo!"

-"Ok, ok" – ela disse derrotada. Não queria parecer inconveniente. Não conseguia afastar-se dele, por mais que tentasse.

-"Então encontramo-nos na loja dos vestidos às 15:00 ok?"

-"Como queiras" – Tinha de o tratar mal! Agora o seu coração estava cheio de emoções negativas, entre elas o amor. Sentimento que todos pensam ser bom mas que só nos dá dores de cabeça. Era um sentimento estúpido, que ela gostava de não o possuir. Existem vários tipos de Amor: amamos os nossos familiares porque são do nosso sangue em exclusivo os nossos pais porque foram estes que nos criaram, alimentaram-nos, educaram-nos e porque até hoje se matam a trabalhar para que nada nos falte; Amamos os nossos amigos porque com certeza eles há nos ajudaram nos momentos difíceis, são eles que estão lá quando nos precisamos chorar. Esse tipo de amor era bom mas havia ainda outro tipo: Amava o Shaoran mas não conseguia encontrar a razão para isso… o que é que ele tinha feito por ela? O que era ele a ela? Só um estúpido não encontraria uma razão, uma resposta para aquelas perguntas. Ele era o amor da sua vida mas ela não queria ver isso. Iria ficar com Yukito, construir família com ele e tentar ser feliz.

E com aqueles pensamentos todos, tinha-se metido no carro e já tinha chegado ao destino. Olhou para o relógio que marcava 14:30. Como ainda faltava meia hora, Sakura passou por um restaurante de fast-food e comprou um gelado. Enquanto comia o gelado, observava as montras com atenção. Havia imensos vestidos bonitos e ela imaginou que se fosse rica, casaria todas as semanas só para usa-los. Riu-se com os seus pensamentos… Casar é um sonho que todas as meninas pequenas têm escondido no seu íntimo. Sakura também era assim mas agora não estava para aí virada. Estava dividida entre dois homens, o certo e o errado, o senso comum e os sentimentos.

-"A comeres assim, ainda ficas gorda" – ele disse na brincadeira. Mesmo gordinha, Shaoran a amaria com todo o seu coração –"Vamos?"

Entraram numa loja pela enésima vez. Era assim tão difícil escolher um vestido?

-"Mas minha senhora…"

-"Se calhar era mais fácil se dissesses à senhora como queres o vestido"

A empregada foi buscar um bloco e um lápis.

-"Eu estava a pensar num vestido branco"

Shaoran e a empregada ficaram com uma gotinha na cabeça (estilo anime).

-"Brancos são todos eles. Tem de dizer pormenores minha senhora".

-"Branco, comprido, com um véu mas não queria que ocupasse o caminho todo, queria um véu com… três metros mais ou menos."

-"Sim…" – dizia a empregada enquanto apontava.

-"Queria que fosse simples mas bonito percebe? Um vestido que não chamasse muito a atenção mas que a mantivesse em mim o máximo de tempo possível…" – Ela disse, tranquilamente imaginando-o na sua cabeça.

-"Acho que tenho o vestido perfeito para si" – e com isto, a empregada ausentou-se por uns segundos, voltando com um vestido"

-"É lindo!" – Sakura ficou de boca aberta –"Era exactamente isto que eu queria"

-"Deseja experimentar?"

-"Posso?" – Ela disse com um misto de receio, felicidade e espanto.

-"Claro, vá por este lado. O senhor pode sentar-se aqui no sofá."

Shaoran sentou-se no sofá indicado pela senhora. Olhou à sua volta. Em frente do sofá havia um espelho muito grande e nos lados uma bifurcação: Eram ali os provadores… um lado seria para as mulheres e o outro para os homens. Vinda do lado esquerdo, Sakura saiu dos provadores femininos com o vestido no corpo.

-"O que achas?" – Ela mostrou-se insegura. Olhava-se demoradamente ao espelho.

-"Linda!" – Shaoran levantou-se do sofá e foi ao encontro dela.

-"Será? Eu não tenho a certeza…"

-"Calma Sakura!" – ele caminhou até ela e começou a fazer um apanhado improvisado no seu cabelo, aspirando o cheiro a flores que emanava do seu cabelo –"O vestido fica-te bem. Vais ver, Serás a noiva mas linda do mundo… E quando chegar o dia vais ver que não estarás nervosa, vai correr tudo bem, não precisas de ficar insegura. Leva o vestido, estás maravilhosa!" – ele disse quando finalizou o apanhado, olhando-a nos olhos através do espelho.

Sakura continuava a olhar-se ao espelho enquanto ouvia as palavras de Shaoran, enquanto aproveitava as sensações que o seu toque lhe provocava.

-"Tens Razão! Eu vou levar este" – ela disse enquanto se virava. Shaoran ainda continuava atrás dela quando esta se virou. Pode contempla-la de bem perto… Sentiu-se a aproximar da boca dela… tinha vontade de beija-la mas não podia. Afastou-se dela e foi de encontro à empregada.

-"É aquele que levamos"

Ela ficou confusa com aquela troca de olhares. Por um momento pensou que Shaoran a ia beijar. Pelo menos, ela ia.

O caminho para casa foi feito em silêncio. Não lhe saia da cabeça aquela aproximação tão… surreal! Estaria Shaoran apaixonado por ela?

-"Sakura! Bolas! Onde é que estavas com a cabeça?" – Shaoran perguntou já irritado.

-"Desculpa… dizias?"

-"Quando levas o Yukito lá ao escritório?"

-"Amanhã!"

-"Já?" – Sinceramente não tinha vontade nenhuma de o voltar a ver mas era necessário.

-"Quanto mais rápido se assinar os papéis melhor! Nem acredito que caso daqui a dois meses" – Ela abriu um sorriso fraco.

-"É… o tempo passa depressa…" – ele olhou para a estrada, desgostoso.

* * *

"Toc Toc" –Shaoran ouviu duas batidas secas e viu a porta do seu escritório ser aberta. 

-"Bom Dia Shaoran" – Sakura disse com um enorme sorriso.

-"Bom Dia, Como está?" – Yukito entrou e dirigiu-se a Shaoran com a mão estendida.

A conversa fluiu normalmente. Yukito assinou os papéis que faltavam para o casamento enquanto fazia conversa com Shaoran.

-"Aqui a minha Sakura disse-me que você tinha uma namorada não é verdade?"

-"Na… Sim!" – ele respondeu, ficando de repente com a boca seca.

-"Porque não combinamos um jantar, nós os quatro?"

-"Um jantar?"

-"Sim, nós estamos sempre encafuados em casa… o que me diz?"

-"Um jantar?"

-"Olha, bloqueou. Sim homem, um jantar! Esta semana pode ser?"

-"Esta semana? Anh…. Tenho-a toda ocupada"

Sakura não dizia nada, nem tampouco olhava para eles, fingindo que não ouvia a conversa. No fundo tentava imaginar o que aquele jantar lhe iria fazer ao pobre coração. Recriminava-se por ter falado da namorada de Shaoran ao seu noivo. Só queria que ele não aceitasse.

-"Então, para a semana que vem e não aceito não como resposta. Pense no jantar como uma forma de agradecimento por ter guiado aqui a minha Sakura nos preparativos do casamento.

-"Está bem, está bem! Para a semana que vem, sábado, pode ser?" – Ele disse derrotado.

-"Óptimo!" – disse Yukito com um baita sorriso.

-"Aqui estão os papéis onde falta apenas o seu número de B.I. e o número de contribuinte."

Sakura suspirou… mais uma cruz que tinha de carregar….

* * *

Andava com o passo acelerado. Já era um pouco tarde para uma mulher andar na rua, ainda para mais com o cheque do salário na mala. Procurou na bolsa o pequeno cachecol preto, quando sentiu uma dor na barriga e a sua mala a ser arrancada de si. 

-"LADRÃO! AGARRA O LADRÃO" – ela gritou enquanto uma ou duas mulheres apareciam nas janelas das suas casas e comentavam entre si o sucedido.

-"Estás bem?" – um homem aproximou-se dela.

Ela apenas chorava. Sentiu o seu corpo ser levantado do chão e sentiu-se ser abraçada.

-"Tive tanto medo por ti, Tomoyo"

Ela olhou para o homem que a abraçava e ficou surpresa ao ver o seu patrão, Eriol Hiiraguizawa. Sentia-se protegida e dolorida mas bastante aliviada por Eriol estar ali, ao seu lado. Sentiu outra dor na barriga e levantou um pouco a camisola e ao por a mão na sua barriga, sentiu algo húmido.

-"Sangue?"

-"Ele cortou a alça da mala…" – ela respondeu já fraca.

-"Anda" – Ele levou-a para o carro no seu colo. Sentia as suas forças esvaírem-se do seu corpo. Era muito sensível, não podia ver sangue que entrava em pânico, chegando até a desmaiar. Sentiu o seu corpo ser carregado através de escadas, ouviu uma porta a abrir e fechar, o conforto de um sofá e o quentinho de uma casa.

-"Onde estamos?" – ela perguntou, de olhos fechados.

-"Na minha casa" – ele disse, voltando da casa-de-banho, trazendo uma caixa de primeiros socorros consigo –"Preciso que tenhas calma e que não adormeças… vamos tratar disso!" – Ele levantou a camisola dela e viu que era apenas um arranhão, mas um pouco fundo. Tratou de desinfectar e por um penso. Trouxe um cobertor para ela e foi fazer um chá bem quente.

-"Senta-te agora para ver se acordas!" – Deu-lhe o chá e viu que os olhos dela deitavam lágrimas.

-"Ele levou-me tudo!"

-"Tem calma! Se quiseres podes ficar aqui esta noite"

-"Eu não quero dar trabalho Eriol! E agora? O que faço sem o salário?" – e desatou a chorar.

Eriol sentou-se ao seu lado e abraçou-a mais uma vez. Ela olhou para os seus olhos alternando com os lábios dele. Duas forças imaginarias puxavam cada um deles, devagar, até que os lábios de Eriol tocaram nos de Tomoyo iniciando assim um beijo longo e suculento que viria assim, unir duas pessoas de uma forma única e íntima, guiando-os pelo desejo e saciando o prazer de cada um deles, talvez abrindo caminho para um sentimento maior…

_

* * *

_

_Oi, ora entao boas noites lolol P tou mais parva que o comum, n liguem P… o que acharam deste capitulo? Queria agradecer a todos os reviews e por terem perdido um pouco mais de tempo a responderem às perguntinhas que eu fiz… agradeço-vos do fundo do meu coração… Bom, amanha eu faço aninhos mas como eu sou mto mto simpatica (PP) quem dá as prendas sou eu … por isso actualizei as minhas duas fics (esta e a Nas Paginas de Um Livro … não estou a fazer publicidade P) oferecendo assim um presente duplo P…. Bom, beijokas grandx e kero ver chuver reviews há? _

_Bye Bye _

_Kalilah_


	7. A Discussão Desenvolvimentos

"…." – Fala do personagem

'…' – Pensamento

_Bláblá – Texto escrito_

------------------

**Acidentes de Percurso**

**By kalilah**

------------------

_Capitulo 6 – A Discussão; Desenvolvimentos; _

------------------

Sabado à noite, dois casais aguardavam na porta do restaurante que lhes fosse atribuida uma mesa, enquanto conversavam.

-"E aí eu consigo tirar a bola, corro o mais que posso, e no último minuto consigo o cesto que nos deu a vitória."

-"Uau…" – disse um Shaoran cinicamente admirado.

-"Aí Yuki! Para de falar de basket, que coisa!" – Disse Sakura mal-humorada.

-"Entretanto eu digo a ele "Ai que tolinho" e não é que ameaçou despedir-me? A mim, que sou a dona da empresa" – continuou Meilin.

-"Por favor, sigam-me" – disse o empregado.

Depois de se sentarem e comerem, pediram as sobremesas. Sakura e Shaoran tinham exactamente a mesma expressão de cansaço e aborrecimento. Já Yukito e Meilin eram só sorrisos e barulhentas gargalhadas.

'Ao menos que alguem se divirta' – pensou Sakura. Ao longo do jantar, Sakura deitava pequenos olhares fugazes a Shaoran e pensava no momento em que quase o beijou na loja de vestidos de noiva. Nunca tinha visto ninguem como Shaoran, alguem mais doce que o chocolate, simpático, bem-educado e tão amavel! Em comparação com o que sentia por Shaoran, os seus sentimentos por Yukito eram microscópicos.

-"Está na hora de irmos" – ela disse levantando-se rapidamente.

-"Mas ainda é cedo" – disse Yukito.

-"Pelo contrario, já é muito tarde" – ela ripostou notando-se uma pequena furia.

-"Concordo. Amanhã tenho de me levantar cedo." – Disse Shaoran levantando-se tambem.

Depois de pagarem, os dois casais sairam do restaurante e despediram-se seguindo cada um para o seu lado. Quando entraram em casa, Sakura pousou a mala e dirigiu-se à cozinha para buscar um copo de água. Iria chama-lo à atenção, era inevitavel ter aquela conversa. Voltou para a sala onde encontrou Yukito sentado no sofá, pornto para ligar a televisão.

-"Gostei muito deles, sabes? Parecem ser boas pessoas" – Disse Yukito.

-"Precisamos de falar, Yuki."

-"O que foi Sakura? Algum problema?"

-"Sim…"

-"Não me digas que são os canos outra vez" – ele disse levantando-se do sofá e agarrando no telefone de seguida –" Maldito canalizador, eu já lhe vou dizer…"

-"Yukito! O meu problema não são os canos! O meu problema és tu…" – ela corou rapidamente.

-"Eu? Mas… O que queres dizer com isso?" – ele perguntou confuso.

-"Este jantar foi um desastre! Podias ter sido menos aborrecido, 'tás sempre a falar do maldito basket!" – ela disse, sincera.

Sentindo-se ofendido, Yukito ripostou:

-"Falas tanto de mim mas foste tu que passaste o jantar inteiro com uma cara de enterro… e não percebo o porquê de estares a criticar o basket… é a minha vida"

-"Talvez porque eu não queria estar ali naquele jantar! Mas será que a minha opinião não conta?" – ela gritou visivelmente alterada.

-"Não sei porque Sakura, já começas com os teus dramas? Pareces uma menina mimada! Achas que tudo roda à tua volta?"

-"Não roda tudo à minha volta, eu sei disso!" – Aquelas palavras estavam a magoa-la verdadeiramente!

-"Porque é que não querias estar lá, se são todos teus conhecidos?" – Yukito tambem estava alterado. Mas porquê aquela conversa toda?

-"Porque eu não aguento ver o…" – Ela gritou, já a chorar.

-"Ver o quê Sakura? Não aguentas ver o quê?" – Perguntou ele, baralhado.

-"Sabes que mais? Vou-me embora" – ela desistiu. Pegou no casaco e dirigiu-se para a saída.

-"As vezes consegues ser muito fria, sabias?"

-"É, não é? Parece-me que esta noite não vais ter ninguem para te aquecer a cama!" – ela disse limpando as lagrimas, e saindo de seguida, batendo a porta com força.

No outro lado da cidade, Shaoran e Meilin acabavam de chegar ao escritório dele.

-"Estou esgotado" – ele disse, sentando-se na cadeira pincipal.

-"Acho que sei o que te faria bem… Um ou dois cubos de gelo?"

-"Dois"

-"Podes dizer-me o que se passa contigo?" – Meilin perguntou enquanto preparava dois whiskys.

-"Estou apenas cansado"

-"Precisas de umas férias" – ela dirigiu-se a ele e deu-lhe um copo e sentou-se ao seu colo, virada de frente para ele. –"Sabes o que me estava a apetecer mesmo agora?"

-"Não…" – ele abriu um pequeno sorriso maroto.

Meilin tirou um cubo de gelo de dentro do copo e pos-lo na boca. Shaoran percebeu a ideia e foi com tudo em direcção da boca de Meilin, iniciando beijos loucos e gelados. O que se passou a seguir não passou de uma saciação de desejos carnais reprimidos por ambos. Enquanto Meilin estava nas nuvens, Shaoran apenas pensava numa coisa… Sakura! Enquanto Meilin descobria um novo sentimento por Shaoran, este apenas sentia culpa por estar com Meilin fisicamente mas com Sakura no pensamento e no seu coração.

------------------

-"Sakura, precisamos de falar, mas não por telefne"

-"É… realmente precisamos de falar! Não fui muito correcta contigo".

-"Então se concordas comigo, podes aparecer hoje à noite na minha casa?"

-"Sim, eu tenho as chaves. Beijos"

-"Beijos" – e Yukito desligou. Voltou a dicar um número de telefone e quando lhe atenderam o telefone, a voz de outra mulher perguntou:

-"Wedding's Saint's Boa Tarde… Deseja falar com..?"

-"Meilin? É o Yukito… posso falar com o Shaoran?"

-"Ele está numa reunião… mas podes falar comigo, é a mesma coisa"

-"Sabes… eu preciso de um favor da parte do Shaoran… eu e a Sakura tivemos uma discussão e eu queria preparar-lhe algo para fazermos as pazes… mas eu não tenho jeito para a cozinha e lembrei-me do Shaoran… eu sei que é muito em cima da hora mas eu pago bem…"

-"Sim, acho que não há problema… a que horas?"

-"Bom, às horas que lhe derem mais jeito. Eu vou a um jogo de basket com uns amigos por isso ele que procure as chaves do apartamento… estão debaixo do extintor."

-"Ok, e quanto pagas?"

-"Estava a pensar em 250€, o que achas?"

-"250€ Por um jantar? Está optimo."

-"Então posso contar com o Shaoran?"

-"Sim, claro. Ele estará lá. Adeus"

-"Adeus" – e desligaram. Meilin sentou-se na cadeira principal e telefonou à secretária de Shaoran:

-"A reunião ainda está muito demorada?"

-"Não, acabará dentro de 5 minutos acho eu"

-"Ok, então diz ao Sr. Li que venha directamente para o seu escritório.

E sete minutos depois, a porta abria-se e Shaoran entrava no seu escritório.

-"Tu por cá?"

-"Não tinha muito trabalho lá na empresa, por isso vim cá ver-te"

-"E fizeste muito bem" – ele disse cumprimentando-a com um beijo.

-"Ah, Cariño, hoje vais preparar um jantar"

-"Para nós?"

-"Desta vez não! É para o Yukito e para a Sakura."

-"O quÊ?"

-"Sim, parece que se zangaram. O Yukito disse que vão fazer as pazes esta noite e queria fazer-lhe algo especial mas como não sabe cozinhar pensou em contratar-te"

-"E tu disseste-lhe que ia?"

-"Claro"

-"E porque não me consultaste?"

-"Não acei necessário! São nossos amigos Shao! Queremos que façam as pazes não é? A não ser…"

-"Sim, é isso que queremos" – ele cortou rapidamente.

-"Então, mais razão me dás! Vais fazer-lhes o jantar. O Yukito disse que as chaves do apartamento estão debaixo do extintor. Não vás muito tarde"

-"Como queiras" – e saiu do seu escritório em direcção da casa-de-banho.

------------------

Oi… Como tão voces? Bom, sei que este capitulo não foi assim muito emocionante… quer dizer, houve uma discussão entre a Sakura e o Yuki… bem que podia ter sido uma maneira de se cancelar o maldito casamento mas como eu sou muito má (ohohoh) provavelmente irá haver uma reconciliação… muito obrigado pelos reviews do capitulo 5, respondi a todas, e continuo a querer saber o que voces acham, as duvidas, as sugestoes, fics para eu ler… etc…

Muito Obrigado, e Boas Ferias P

Kalilah


	8. Tomoyo e Eriol: Amor e Loucura

"…." – Fala do personagem

'…' – Pensamento

_Bláblá – Texto escrito_

------------------

**Acidentes de Percurso**

**By kalilah**

------------------

_Capitulo 7 – Tomoyo e Eriol: Amor e Loucura_

------------------

Tomoyo, há dias que mantinha a porta do seu escritório fechada e com as cortinas corridas. Quando alguém lhe perguntava a razão do isolamento, ela apenas respondia que ultimamente andava com um enorme bloqueio e que o isolamento lhe dava a imaginação suficiente para criar novos modelos.

**This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
**

Era uma mentirosa e sabia-o bem. Como pudera enrolar-se com o seu chefe? Foi coisa de uma noite, foi coisa do momento. Não sabia quem tinha avançado, quem era o culpado por quela situação vergonhosa! Nem sequer tinha tido a coragem de contar a Sakura o que se tinha passado. Olhou à sua volta e apenas viu a escuridão que envolvia o seu escritório. Até as persianas encobriam as janelas que mostravam o exterior do edificio. Virada de costas para a porta, sentada na sua cadeira confortavel, Tomoyo brincava com um lápis qualquer, apenas pensando nos seus problemas.

TOC TOC TOC – Alguem bateu à porta.

-"Estou muito ocupada, volte daqui a meia hora"

-"Não sabia que gostavas tanto de trabalho. Acho que podes fazer uma pausa para falar com o teu patrão… ou não?" – ela rodou a cadeira, ficando de perfil para o homem e de lado, olhou para ele.

**Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know, you know, you know  
**

Já se tinha perdido no meio daqueles olhos….

-"Bom, acho que precisamos de falar" – ele sentou-se.

Tomoyo olhou para todo o lado menos para ele. Devia de ter as cortinas abertas para que todos vissem que a relação entre os dois era estritamente profissional e… que parva! Não precisava de ter medo!

**that I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
far away for far too long  
**

-"Nós fizemos sexo, e depois?" – Tomoyo arregalou os olhos, espantada com a prontidão do homem. Quase como engasgada, a jovem rodou o resto da cadeira, ficando agora de frente para ele. Olhou para ele com uma expressão seria como que o censurando por não ver a importancia daquele assunto.

-"Mas você é o meu patrão!" – disse Tomoyo ainda escandalizada.

**I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore  
**

-"Quero que me respondas a uma pergunta Tomoyo… mas quero que sejas sincera"

-"Que pergunta?"

-"Gostaste ou não?"

**On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
**

-"O QUÊ?" – ela gritou.

-"Shiuu, fala baixo!" – ele pediu-lhe.

-"Desculpe lá, Sr. Eriol mas eu não sou paga para responder a este tipo de perguntas" – ela levantou-se e foi em direcção da porta quando Eriol pegou-lhe no braço com força e fez com que ela focasse os seus olhos.

**I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
Cause you know, you know, you know**

-"Mas o que está a fazer?" – Ele encostou-a à parede, trancando-lhe a saída.

-"Gostaste ou não?" – ele elevou a voz e trancou-a ainda mais com o seu corpo –"Só preciso de uma resposta" – E à força beijou-a. Um beijo louco roubado à mulher, que, aos poucos cedia, perdia as forças e deixava que aquele homem lhe vasculhasse a alma e o corpo sem cuidado algum. Eriol? Esse sim, era um pedaço de mau caminho.

**So far away  
(So far away)  
far away for far too long  
So far away  
(So far away)  
For far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know  
**

-"Gostaste ou não?" – ele perguntou agora com a voz suave, sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido, roçando com os lábios nos contornos da boca de Tomoyo, levando-a à loucura.

-"Gostei… Gostei já disse!"

**that I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
(I love you)  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
(and I forgive you)  
**

-"E queres mais?"

-"Sim, Eriol… Levas-me À loucura" – ela disse já derrotada, avançando mais um pouco, beijando-lhe o pescoço, soprando-lhe na nuca. Mais uma vez os dois renderam-se ao desejo, que controlava até os pensamentos do mais forte de vontade, alucinando qualquer um, conduzindo ao paraíso os pecadores, tentados pelo prazer eterno e amor verdadeiro.

**For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it**

------------------

Subia as escadas com duas caixas pesadas, cheias de ingredientes, loiças, velas, rosas, utensilios de cozinha e uma garrafa de whisky. Quando entrou dentro da casa, procurou por ninguem. Estava sozinho. Pousou as caixas no enorme balcão da cozinha e foi sondar a casa. Viu um vestido lindissimo de mulher estendido na cama juntamente com uns sapatos no chão. Presumindo que seria de Sakura, voltou para a cozinha e abriu a primeira caixa e tirou a garrafa de whisky. Serviu o liquido no copo e começou a esvaziar o resto do conteudo.

Bebia o seu whisky calmamente. Engolia cada gole com uma memória de Sakura. Eram memórias doces como ela, mas tinham sempre aquele gosto a fel tão caracteristico de amores não correspondidos. Avançava para a segunda caixa… Era irónica a situação em que Meilin o tinha posto.

Na sua primeira e talvez única chance de tentar a sua sorte, ele iria ajuda-la a fugir, cozinhando o jantar para a reconciliação de Sakura e Yukito. Com o copo na mão, voltou a enche-lo, espalmando depois as caixas, já vazias e pondo-as num canto. Era bonita, a casa de Yukito… era rico, famoso… coisas que ele sempre sonhou ser, mas não foi esse o seu caminho. Começou a picar a cebola e de seguida o tomate, quando ouviu a fechadura a abrir e 3 segundos depois, Sakura entrava na cozinha.

-"Tu aqui?" – 'Queres ver que o jantar é com o Shaoran?'

-"Vim preparar o vosso jantar…"

-"Ok, queres ajuda?"

-"Não vale a pena"

-"Espera um bocadinho" – e pegou no telefone, fazendo uma chamada para Yukito. Passados uns minutos de conversação com o seu futuro esposo, Sakura finalmente desligou o telefone. –"Parece que o jogo vai durar mais uma hora. Vá, dá-me um avental que eu ajudo-te"

------------------

-"Meu Deus… o que acabei de fazer?"

-"O Amor" – disse Eriol, puxando-a para si.

-"Mas tu és o meu patrão"

-"E o que é que isso interessa? Eu gosto de ti, Tomoyo, e pelo que vi tu tambem gostas de mim…" – ele sorriu matreiramente.

**Hold on to me and never let me go  
(Keep breathing)  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
(Keep breathing)  
Hold on to me and never let me go**

-"Gosto, mas será que está certo?" – ela perguntou, receosa.

-"Antes de ser teu patrão, sou um homem, e se gostamos um do outro porque não?"

-"Acho que tens razão… mas era melhor que mantesse-mos isto em segredo por enquanto." – ela levantou-se do chão e começou a vestir-se.

-"Se isso te fizer mais feliz…"

-"És um querido" – ela disse depois de lhe dar um beijo apaixonado e antes de sair do seu escritório, notando que o piso estava vazio.

**  
**------------------

**  
**

_Pois é, a Acidentes está quase no fim (no papel está mesmo no finalzinho)… Bom sobre este capítulo… que poderei dizer senão que o adorei, porque no meio de tanta infelicidade de SxS bem que esta fic precisava de um Happy Couple xD Para os fãns de Tomoyo Eriol, este capitulo deixou-os muito felizes, tal e qual como eu estou agora P Esmerei-me um bocado, vi uns quantos filmes para me tentar inspirar… queria que esta aproximação dos dois fosse assim meio para a loucura, do género de "não resisto"… até fikou sexy ou não? Issu vcs é k me tem de dizer através de que? De que? De REVIEWS… bom já mandei a indirecta, queria agora agradecer ás pessoas que me deixaram reviews, eu adoro-vos por seguirem o meu "trabalho" :D muito obrigado, de coração! Bom, vou finalizar… ( a musica que está neste capitulo chama-se Far Away dos NickelBack axo k é assim que se escreve xD)_

_Bye bye _

_Kalilah _


	9. Declarações The Show Must Go On

"…." – Fala do personagem

'…' – Pensamento

_Bláblá – Texto escrito_

------------------

**Acidentes de Percurso**

**By kalilah**

------------------

_Capitulo 8 – Declarações; The Show Must Go On;_

------------------

**(NOTA: Quando um texto inicial aparecer em negrito, a história está de volta ao principio, capitulo do prólogo lembram-se? P Boa Leitura )**

Tinha passado cerca de 45 minutos e Shaoran e Sakura estavam cobertos de farinha, sujos de ovos e super divertidos um com o outro.

-"Eu não acredito que ele disse isso" – disse Sakura, voltando a romper em gargalhadas.

-"Disse Disse! O pior é que levou um castigo enorme… foi para o corredor com dois baldes de agua mas ainda continuava a reclamar" – ele viu Sakura a rir, tão feliz, tão linda… Sentiu vontade de lhe dizer… dizer tudo o que sentia por ela, esvaziar o seu peito, dizer-lhe apenas um amo-te.

-"Ai ai…" – disse Sakura, suspirando, agarrada à barriga. Olhou para Shaoran e ele olhou para ela. O tempo tinha parado apenas para eles dois –"Vou tomar banho" – ela correu para a casa-de-banho e olhou-se no espelho. Cada vez estava mais descontrolada!

Shaoran esvaziava a garrafa para dentro do copo e bebia… bebia para esquecer Sakura… mas quando ela voltou a aparecer na cozinha, o seu coração bateu tão fortemente que ele não resistiu dizer-lhe:

-"Sakura, temos de falar..." – Nesse mesmo momento, ela estremeceu, com medo do que poderia acontecer. –"Eu tenho uma coisa muito importante para te dizer…"

-"Uma coisa importante?" – ela estava confusa.

-"Sim… é muito importante e difícil para mim de dizer mas…" – ele deu outro gole de whisky –"Eu amo-te Sakura"

Ela arregalou os olhos mas não disse nada. Olhava para ele, olhava para os seus olhos e não pode deixar de chorar, silenciosamente.

-"Eu amo-te Sakura… não sei o que aconteceu comigo, mas foi mais forte que eu, não pude controlar. Eu não quero que tenhas pena ou que digas que gostas de mim apenas como amigo… só queria que soubesses..." – e esvaziou o copo.

-"Eu…" – ela mal conseguia dizer uma palavra que fosse… estava chocada… mas tinha de dizer qualquer coisa… -"Eu não sei o que aconteceu connosco Shaoran… mas eu também te amo…" – E então a mulher começou a chorar compulsivamente.

Nesse mesmo instante, ouve-se uma fechadura e a porta a abrir. Yukito tinha chegado a casa.

-"Já 'Tás pronta meu amor?" – ele disse entrando na cozinha e pousando uns sacos no chão - "Porque estão a chorar?" – ele perguntou baralhado.

-"Tivemos a cortar cebola" – Shaoran disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.

-"Ah… Olha Shaoran, em relação ao pagamento, eu passo amanhã pelo teu escritório e deixo-te lá o dinheiro pode ser?"

-"Sim, pode ser. Então bom jantar" – ele disse limpando as lágrimas e virando costas de seguida. Foi embora… mas antes deitou um olhar demorado a Sakura que continuava a chorar… um olhar depreciativo.

Quando ouviu a porta a bater, Yukito finalmente disse:

-"Então, vamos jantar?"

------------------

(ATENÇÃO… Nota do inicio … )

**Era esse o seu triste destino. Preferia que Shaoran não lhe tivesse contado nada, preferia não saber dos sentimentos de Shaoran pois assim tinha a certeza de que iria casar com Yukito. Iria avançar mesmo assim. Devagarinho, a grande e gélida Lua Cheia deu lugar ao caloroso Sol, começando assim o dia do seu casamento. **

Tomoyo tinha-se ausentado por uns instantes… fora buscar um copo de agua há duas horas atrás, chocada com tudo o que Sakura lhe tinha contado… estava apavorada coitada…

Era tarde demais para desistir, não podia voltar atrás e deixar tudo o que demorara a construir vir abaixo… simplesmente não podia. Olhou-se ao espelho e não viu nada mais do que o fantasma do que ela alguma vez foi… feliz…

Era isso… teria de ser actriz por um dia e quem sabe para a vida toda. Mas iria acostumar-se e ser feliz mesmo assim.

Olhou para o seu vestido de noiva, estendido em cima da cama e começou a preparar-se. Cada peça de roupa que vestia, cada recordação que lhe vinha à memoria… tudo ia dar a ele, tudo era ele… mas o destino não quis assim. Depois de vestir as collants brancas e vestir um corpete igualmente branco, era a hora de por o vestido de noiva.

Era simplesmente lindo: tinha um ligeiro decote que mostrava os seus ombros, estreitando-se na cintura mas alargando-se até ao chão. Era um desenho simples como tinha pedido, mas o que mais gostou nele foi a maneira como estava decorado… com uma ou duas rendas minúsculas na parte de cima, ao longo de todo o vestido estavam espalhadas pequenas lágrimas brancas, alternadas por minúsculas pérolas. Não tinha ideia se eram verdadeiras ou não mas o que isso importava? Para lágrimas verdadeiras bastavam as suas e como pérolas, as suas recordações.

Agora calçava uns sapatos brancos de salto alto, para depois pôr um pequeno colar em ouro com uma esmeralda na ponta, que tinha herdado da sua mãe…. Ouviu umas batidas na porta e viu Tomoyo entrar com um copo vazio.

-"Eu trouxe a água mas…" – não prosseguiu. Olhou para Sakura, linda, vestida de noiva mas a expressão da sua amiga não enganava ninguém…

-"Eu estou pronta Tomoyo" – ela abriu um sorriso. Era agora, o teatro ia começar.

-"Então vais mesmo para a frente com isto?"

-"Sim Tomoyo… foi tudo uma parvoíce… tal como dizem, é o nervosismo…"

-"Sakura..." – Não podia ser verdade… tudo o que lhe disse, toda a história que lhe contou… não, era demasiado realista para ser apenas nervos. –"É a tua decisão final?" – Sakura não respondeu logo. Repetia para si vezes sem conta que amava o Yukito, mas isso não era verdade… O teatro tinha de continuar, para o bem de todos.

-"Sim, hoje vou ser uma mulher casada e feliz" – ela disse com um sorriso aberto e com um olhar determinado…

**-"Eu vou-me Casar!"**

------------------

Oi! Bom, primeiro queria pedir muuuuuuuuuuuitas desculpas pelo atraso do capitulo… enfim, espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, que não tenha sido muito confuso em termos temporais e isso xD

E agora? Sakura casa ou não? Lolol agora só saberão em Novembro! Pois eu sou mazinha mas é axim xDxD

Brigado por acompanharem esta historia, está quase no fim…

Beijokas

Sayonara

Kalilah


	10. O Casamento

"…." – Fala do personagem

'…' – Pensamento

_Bláblá – Texto escrito_

------------------

**Acidentes de Percurso**

**By kalilah**

------------------

_Capítulo 9 – O Casamento_

------------------

Tinha passado a noite acordado. Levantou-se do chão e com os pés afastava as várias garrafas vazias, como elas, o seu coração. Não conseguia chorar mais, não havia mais lágrimas que pudesse deitar. Sempre soube, desde o inicio que era um amor impossível, mas correspondido. Tinha tanta incerteza no seu coração… tanta insegurança…

Era hoje que tudo de definia, que o jogo acabava e se determinava o vencedor… Shaoran ou Yukito… um seria feliz e o outro não… Não aguentava estar em casa… Em movimentos rápidos, tirou a roupa e foi para debaixo do chuveiro, tomar um banho de agua gelada. Mal sabia ele que naquele mesmo instante Sakura entrava na igreja acompanhada por Tiger, o porteiro da discoteca.

Enquanto caminhava, ouvia constantes gemidos de espanto, frases como "É tão linda, está tão bonita". Olhou para o altar e viu lá o seu futuro marido, com um smoking preto e um laçarote. Todo ele era sorrisos, podia ver-se que estava feliz.

Ao alcançar o altar, Tiger afastou-se e Yukito afastou o véu de Sakura, deixando finalmente a cara da mulher descoberta.

-"Estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar o sagrado matrimónio de Yukito Tsukishiro e Sakura Kinomoto. Antes de iniciar a cerimónia tenho de perguntar se algum dos presentes tem algo contra este matrimónio"

Sakura olhou para as bancadas, procurando por ELE. Tomoyo contorcia-se para não gritar… controlando os seus impulsos procurou na mala os seus óculos escuros e colocou-os, mantendo-se de cabeça baixa, e com a mão á frente da boca. Com a outra mão, procurou a de Eriol que olhando para ela, apenas sorriu e voltou a tomar atenção ao que o padre dizia.

-"Ninguém? Então prosseguiremos a cerimónia" – e seguiu-se um longo discurso sobre Deus e os propósitos do matrimónio. Sakura nem ouvia o que o padre dizia.

-"Sakura? Menina Sakura?"

-"Desculpe Sr. Padre."

-"É de sua livre vontade casar com Yukito Tsukishiro, ser-lhe fiel, amar-lhe e respeitar-lhe na riqueza e na pobreza, na saúde e na doença até que a morte vos separe?" – Era agora… o momento da verdade…

-"Sim" – ela disse depois de engolir em seco. O padre continuou a falar mas Sakura apenas baixou a cabeça e escondeu uma lágrima que teimava em cair. Estava casada!

-"Declaro-vos Marido e Mulher. Pode beijar a noiva" – e nesse momento, Sakura teve o pior beijo da sua vida, o primeiro de muitos, com sabor a engano e mentira. Era agora, teria de parecer a mulher mais feliz do mundo… a mais feliz.

Shaoran continuava deitado na sua cama, apenas de toalha, tentando controlar-se para não ir à igreja… mas era impossível. Levantando-se da cama, vestiu a sua roupa, agarrou nas chaves do carro e partiu.

Agora estava dentro da limusina branca, com Yukito, os dois cobertos de arroz.

-"Eu amo-te muito Sakura"

-"Ainda temos o copo de agua…"

-"Na casa do Shaoran não é? Ouvi dizer que nos íamos casar lá…"

-"Mas mudou-se à ultima da hora… o padre armou-se em parvo e disse que só casava na sua igreja…"

-"Sinceramente eu não me importo. O copo de agua continua a ser lá por isso… por falar naquela casa, eu não vi o Shaoran na igreja, será que se passou alguma coisa?"

-"Não sei" – ela disse, olhando através da janela, a paisagem fugaz. Passado alguns minutos, finalmente chegaram à grande casa.

Travando o carro e estacionando-o em segunda fila, Shaoran saiu do carro e correu em direcção da igreja. Quando lá chegou, apenas viu a igreja vazia, coberta de flores e de bagos de arroz. Não podia ser… Teria chegado tarde demais? Correu para o carro e conduziu em direcção da sua mansão junto ao lago.

Maldito transito que enchia as ruas e que fazia crescer ainda mais a sua ansiedade e nervosismo.

Depois da refeição, Sakura olhou em volta e aguardou que todos acabassem de comer.

Shaoran estacionou o carro e dirigiu-se para a casa. Ao entrar lá, todos os seus sonhos e todas as suas esperanças findaram.

-"Ela… Ela casou!" – foi o que conseguiu dizer antes de começar a chorar compulsivamente. Escondeu-se atrás dos outros convidados e retirou um copo de champanhe da bandeja de um dos empregados. Viu-os a levantarem-se e a abrir a pista com uma valsa.

Não sentia qualquer magia naquela dança com Yukito. Enquanto rodopiava pela pista, varria a sala com o seu olhar atento e foi então que o viu… Nunca desejou tanto estar com ele, falar com ele, tocar-lhe… fazer parte da vida dele e ele parte da sua.

Não contou quantas valsas dançou nem com quantas pessoas dançou, mas viu-o a aproximar-se e a fazer-lhe uma vénia.

-"Posso dançar com a noiva?" – Shaoran perguntou ao homem com quem Sakura dançava.

-"Claro" – o homem respondeu e cedeu o seu lugar a Shaoran.

Uma melodia linda e harmoniosa começou a tocar e como se fossem um só, inicaram uma dança única, com sentimentos secretos, partilhados pelos dois.

-"Casaste…" – ele iniciou a conversa.

-"Onde estiveste? Não te vi na igreja…" – iria ser uma longa valsa. Pressentia-o.

-"Se eu estivesse na igreja, casavas na mesma?" – ele perguntou, magoado.

-"Não" – ela baixou a cabeça.

-"Como conseguiste faze-lo Sakura? Tu não o amas… tu amas-me a mim…" – Sakura teve a impressão de que iria chorar.

-"Por favor Shaoran… eu amo-te, mas não podia ficar contigo…"

-"Se me amasses ficavas comigo… eu não te percebo Sakura… tu vais conseguir viver com um homem que tu não amas? Beija-lo? Ter filhos com ele?"

-"Vou tentar, Shaoran…" – ela encarou-o de frente, olhando-o com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-"Vai à Merda!" – e deixando-a sozinha na pista, saiu da sua casa e meteu-se no carro. Acelerou tanto, não conseguia ver a estrada, apenas conseguia vê-la de vestido de noiva, dizendo "Vou tentar, Shaoran…".

Sem perceber como, o carro começou a deslizar. Shaoran não conseguia trava-lo… foi então que num movimento rápido, chocou numa traseira d um carro. Momentos depois apenas conseguia ouvir a ambulância e uma voz feminina.

-"'Tá a perder o pulso" – e Tudo ficou escuro.

A valsa ainda continuava e Sakura, no meio do salão, parada, estática com o que se tinha sucedido. Não sabia de nada, não queria ter o conhecimento de nada… queria tanto não ter nascido… A musica atingia o pico e ao ver que ali parada a chorar no dia do seu casamento iria dar nas vistas, correu o mais que pode em direcção do quarto de Shaoran.

Quando lá entrou, apenas trancou a porta e jogou-se no chão e chorou o mais que pode.

Agora era transportado para o hospital. Uma mulher bombeava-lhe o ar enquanto dizia:

-"Respire, não desista agora, continue a respirar! Já estamos quase lá!" – E passado um longo tempo sentiu-se a ser transportado numa maca para dentro de um grande edifício.

Sentia um buraco no coração, sentia-se um lixo tão grande… Tinha tomado a atitude certa… tinha-o magoado com as palavras e com os seus actos. Shaoran iria esquece-la, Shaoran tinha Meilin para o consolar… mas o seu coração jamais seria consolado por mais anos que passassem… Shaoran estava numa jaula e ela apenas o tinha magoado para o soltar, para o deixar ir…

Era uma mulher casada… levantando-se do chão, olhou-se num espelho que lá estava e recompôs-se. Disse para si mesma que era o seu destino, que iria ser feliz e que não choraria… Repetiu-a várias vezes e quando se mentalizou, abriu a porta e desceu, em direcção do seu novo destino…

------------------

Oi… D enfim, o casamento já saiu, espero que não me matem por ter feito com que o casamento se concretizasse mas achei que iria ficar demasiado comercial ou demasiado vulgar o Shaoran aparecer naquele momento em que se pergunta se alguém tem algo contra ou não, ou que falasse com ela antes do casamento acontecer… desta vez eu decidi marcar a diferença, o casamento saiu sim, Sakura é uma mulher casada!!! Este capítulo foi mesmo feito para que me odiassem a sério, Shaoran teve um acidente…. Não se sabe se ele sobreviverá ou se falecerá… só no próximo capitulo saberão… brigado pelos reviews!

Kalilah


	11. Quero o Divorcio!

"…." – Fala do personagem

'…' – Pensamento

_Bláblá – Texto escrito_

------------------

**Acidentes de Percurso**

**By kalilah**

------------------

_Capítulo 10 – Quero o Divórcio! _

------------------

-"Eriol? Boa Noite… é a Meilin… tenho boas e más noticias"

-"Más noticias? Mas aconteceu alguma coisa?" – ele perguntou preocupado.

-"Calma… Eu estou aqui no hospital…o Shaoran teve um acidente de carro, mas já está tudo bem, ele está sedado, em recuperação… os médicos dizem que amanhã ele deve acordar"

-"Eu vou já para aí"

-"Não vale a pena Eriol… eu estou cá… se quiseres passa por cá amanhã, ele agora está a descansar."

-"Ok, então amanha bem cedinho eu estou aí"

-"Ok, cá te espero… Podes ficar descansado que ele já está fora de perigo" – e desligou o telefone. Voltou para dentro do hospital, entrou no quarto de Shaoran, sentou-se à beira da cama dele e ficou toda a noite acariciando-lhe a mão.

------------------

-"As bagagens" – disse o motorista, tirando as pesadas malas de dentro do carro.

Sakura e Yukito entravam agora no aeroporto. Compraram os seus bilhetes e foram-se sentar.

-"Ai a lua de mel… Estou desejoso… se é que me entendes" – disse Yukito com um sorriso engatatão.

-"Eu vou à casa de banho" – não conseguia beija-lo naquele momento. Passou por um monte de caixas e cá fora repousava uma revista. Ao pensar que podia lê-la no avião, pegou nela e seguiu para a casa-de-banho, onde havia uma longa fila de mulheres.

Enquanto esperava, olhou para a capa da revista onde pode ler em letras garrafais:

_**TSUKISHIRO APANHADO NA CASA DE BANHO! EXCLUSIVO!**_

E ao folhear a revista tomou conhecimento da notícia do ano, da notícia que poderia mudar a sua vida. Correu o mais que pode em direcção a ele e quando lá chegou, atirou-lhe com a revista à cara.

-"Como é que explicas isto?"

Ele suspeitou do pior. Apanhou a revista do chão e leu-a rapidamente…

-"Eu não quero acreditar" – disse Sakura deitando grossas lágrimas dos olhos –"Eu estou casada com um traidor"

-"Sakura… foi coisa do momento" – ele tentou desculpar-se.

-"Coisa do momento? Nós estamos casados Yukito" – E mostrou-lhe a mão onde estava a aliança –"Prometeste respeitar-me…"

-"E eu respeito-te Sakura"

-"Ao traíres-me? É essa a tua forma de me respeitares?"

-"Desculpa…"

-"Não… Agora vou-te dizer tudo o que está aqui entalado na garganta… Agora vais ouvir… Nunca achei as tuas conversas interessantes, toda a hora a falar de basket! Eu dava em maluca… mas eu fazia ouvidos moucos porque eu amava-te e…." – Ela gritou até que foi interrompida.

-"Amavas-me?" – ele perguntou pasmado.

-"Eu também não fui sincera contigo… eu prometi amar-te e respeitar-te mas eu não te amo e agora com o que sei, tampouco te respeito" – ela tomou força e disse-lhe o que a matava por dentro.

-"Não me amas? Então porque casaste comigo?"

-"Para não te fazer sofrer… achava que não merecias que eu interrompesse o noivado para ir a correr para os braços de outro"

-"Então amas outro?" – ele estava pasmado. Não podia ser verdade…

-"Amo sim e por tua causa eu perdi o homem da minha vida. Vou odiar-me para sempre por ter cometido o erro de ficar contigo."

-"Quem é ele?" – ele perguntou colérico.

-"Quem é esta cabra?" – Ela apontou para a revista que repousava no chão.

-"Não sei…" – ele baixou a cabeça, visivelmente envergonhado.

-"Então faz-me um favor Yukito. Aparece no tribunal para tratarmos do divórcio e depois disso nunca mais te quero ver à minha frente"

-"O Divórcio? Sakura, tu não vais desistir…"

-"Eu já desisti desta relação à muito tempo. Sê feliz Yukito"

-"Mas eu quero ser feliz contigo" – ele viu-a virar as costas para ele.

-"Tu vais ser feliz sim, mas longe de mim" – e caminhando rapidamente, deixou Yukito no aeroporto, juntamente com as mentiras e as farsas.

"**Os Passageiros do voo 512 com destino a Praga dirijam-se para o Gate 3 por favor."**

Completamente desfeito, Yukito seguiu em direcção do Gate 3, em direcção a Praga.

Sakura seguiu num táxi, para sua casa. Embrulhada num casaco, recostou-se no banco e entristecida olhava para a janela, onde via a paisagem fugaz, tal como se fosse a sua vida que tivesse a passar-lhe mesmo em frente aos seus olhos. Agora estava sozinha…

Tinha cometido um erro… um erro indesculpável… será que Shaoran alguma vez a iria perdoar? Certamente não… não merecia perdão, não merecia uma segunda chance… tinha tomado a sua decisão e agora tinha de acartar com as consequências… o táxi parou e Sakura saiu dele, entrou no seu prédio e mais tarde em sua casa.

Não tinha forças… não tinha forças para continuar a ser o que era, para continuar a lutar, para continuar a sua vida. A morte parecia-lhe a melhor solução…

Lentamente foi adormecendo…

Finalmente teve a paz que há muito tempo almejava.

------------------

Oi! Por favor, não me batam… eu atrasei-m muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito mesmo mas n foi por mal, não tenho tido tempo nenhum para escrever… peço imensas desculpas, vou tentar postar mais frequentemente.

O que acharam? ) inda agora se casaram, já se vão divorciar (YUPIIIIII) xD

Obrigado por continuarem a ler as minhas fics e por esperarem este tempo todo…

Comenteeeem 

Kalilah


	12. “Casa comigo Voume embora!”

"…." – Fala do personagem

'…' – Pensamento

_Bláblá – Texto escrito_

------------------

**Acidentes de Percurso**

**By kalilah**

------------------

_Capítulo 11 __– "Casa comigo; Vou-me embora!"_

------------------

Grandes raios de sol passavam através das cortinas.

Uma mulher dormia no chão, vestida de uma forma elegante e casual. Debaixo dos seus olhos, dois longos fios pretos irregulares estavam desenhados na sua cara. Umas grandes malas repousavam ao seu lado.

Toc Toc Toc

Bateram à porta energeticamente. A mulher acordou. Arrastou-se em direcção à porta e pondo-se de pé, não ligando à sua aparência, Sakura abriu a porta, deixando assim entrar uma Tomoyo aflita. Depois de entrar, a primeira coisa que fez foi abraçar-se a Sakura.

-"Oh Querida… Acabei agora mesmo de saber…!"

Sakura sentia novamente vontade de chorar.

-"Ele sempre foi engatatão Sakura… nunca o imaginei a fazer-te isto, ele amava-te…!"

-"A culpa foi minha…" – ela disse por entre soluços.

-"Não foi Sakura…! Ele é que foi estúpido, preferiu ter uma noite de sexo com a outra."

-"Mas não é isso que me magoa mais…" – Ela disse baixinho.

-"Senta-te aqui querida" – ela encaminhou Sakura em direcção ao sofá. Enquanto Sakura falava, Tomoyo tinha ido buscar um pouco de algodão embebido em desmaquilhante.

Ao vê-la regressar, Sakura continuou:

-"Eu fui tão estúpida Tomoyo… Eu casei com um homem que não amava… Que futuro poderíamos ter, se o casamento ia ser sustentado por uma mentira?"

-"Sakura."

-"Agora nunca mais vou poder ser feliz Tomoyo…" – E rompeu em lágrimas.

-"Claro que vais Sakura…" – Ela tentou confortar a amiga, sem sucesso.

-"Mas não com ELE." – Apoiou a cabeça sobre as suas mãos, e voltou a chorar compulsivamente.

Tomoyo não disse nada… como iria ter coragem para partir ainda mais o despedaçado coração de Sakura?

-"Ontem houve um acidente Sakura…" – ela iniciou a conversa.

-"Um acidente?" – Ela então, parou de chorar e agora fitava a amiga com ansiedade.

-"O Shaoran, quando saiu do casamento, teve um acidente de carro."

-"Um acidente? Mas como é que ele está?"

-"Calma, o Eriol telefonou-me de lá há pouco… ele está bem"

-"Em que hospital é que ele está? – Ela perguntou enquanto roubava o algodão da mão de Tomoyo, e depois, pôs-se à frente do espelho a tirar o rímel manchado da sua cara.

-"Eu levo-te lá..!!!"

------------------

-"Onde estou?"

-"Shaoran, já acordaste!"

-"Meilin? Onde é que eu estou?" – Ele perguntou confuso.

-"Parece que ontem bebeste demais… e tiveste um acidente de carro…"

-"Estou num hospital?"

-"Estás, mas estás bem, já acordaste. Vou chamar a enfermeira"

-"Ok" – e nos minutos seguintes ficou calado, apenas pensativo. Por esta altura, Sakura devia de estar a divertir-se em Praga, com o seu marido. Nada disto o enraiveceu como antes… Estava triste, tinha perdido a batalha contra Yukito… Sakura era de outro homem… e por causa disso, por pouco não tinha perdido a sua própria vida.

-"A enfermeira diz que já vem" – disse Meilin. Sentou-se na pontinha da cama de Shaoran e notou algo. –"Estás a chorar Shaoran?"

------------------

Tomoyo e Sakura corriam pelos corredores do hospital, até que finalmente encontraram Eriol.

-"Em que quarto é que ele está?" – perguntou apressadamente, Sakura.

-"Segues em frente, é o 3º quarto do lado esquerdo."

-"Vai lá Sakura, eu fico aqui" – disse Tomoyo, piscando-lhe o olho, passando-lhe confiança.

A porta estava entreaberta. Ao ouvir uma voz feminina dizer "A enfermeira diz que já vem", Sakura não entrou no quarto. Aproveitou para espreitar enquanto ouvia a conversa:

-"Estás a chorar Shaoran?" – Já tinha acordado?

-"Eu podia ter morrido…"

-"Shaoran…"

-"Eu podia estar a ser velado hoje e enterrado amanhã, apenas porque bebi demais…"

-"Shaoran… o que te fez beber daquela maneira..?"

-"Perdi alguém de quem eu gostava muito…" – E então ficou pensativo. Iria dizer o que lhe surgiu repentinamente à cabeça. –"Meilin… Casa comigo!"

-"O que?" – Meilin estava chocada.

-"Eu não quero morrer sozinho Meilin… Casa comigo, eu prometo que com o tempo, eu irei amar-te de verdade…" – Shaoran parecia convicto daquilo que dizia.

Sakura ouvia atentamente tudo o que Shaoran dizia… ele queria refazer a sua vida, estava a seguir em frente… mas não conseguia ficar feliz por ele, nem um pouco… Queria ficar com ele… mas ele estava disposto a ficar com outra, disposto a AMAR outra… Não o conseguia julgar, nem tampouco sentir qualquer ódio por ele. Já tinha Chorado tanto… Resolveu partir para outro lugar, refazer a sua vida, começar do zero. Ia embora do Japão ainda hoje… Saiu do corredor e quando viu Tomoyo disse:

-"Vou para casa, tenho muitas coisas para embalar…"

Atónita, Tomoyo olhou em pânico para Eriol e depois seguiu Sakura.

-"Casas comigo ou não?"

-"Shaoran… sabes tão bem como eu que não conseguirias casar comigo…sabes tão bem como eu que te deves casar com a Kinomoto, é ela que tu amas…"

-"Ela casou com outro…"

-"Ela estava a ouvir tudo o que disseste atrás da porta Shaoran… provavelmente adiou a lua-de-mel para te ver… Luta por ela Shaoran…!"

-"Ela esteve aqui.?!"

-"Já foi embora… Segue o meu conselho Shaoran… a resposta é não! Eu posso ser tua amiga se quiseres…!"

-"O-Obrigado Meilin… Sabes quando posso sair daqui?"

-"Talvez amanhã ou depois de amanhã… depende da velocidade de como se puser bem" – disse a enfermeira que tinha acabado de entrar no quarto.

-"Então eu vou lutar por ela!"

------------------

-"Ainda ontem estive aqui…" – disse Sakura.

-"Sakura, é mesmo isto que tu queres?" – perguntou Tomoyo

-"Por agora, sim… quando lá chegar eu telefono-te."

-"Mas América é longe Sakura…"

-"Eu preciso de ficar longe por uns tempos Tomoyo… por favor, não digas a ninguém para onde vou…"

-"Dás-me um abraço?" – perguntou Tomoyo com os braços abertos.

-"Claro" – E abraçou-a… Aquele simples acto deu-lhe tanta força…

-"Eu telefono-te…"

-"Todos os dias?"

-"Todos os dias…"

-"Até depois"

-"Até…" – E pegou nas malas e caminhou em direcção de uma nova vida.

------------------

Já não actualizava as minhas fics há bastante tempo… e peço imensas desculpas, mas este ano tive exames nacionais, tive de me esforçar para manter uma boa média, vocês sabem. Além disso, uma pessoa bastante próxima a mim faleceu à mais ou menos 4 meses, e era mesmo para não voltar a escrever, …. Mas não quis virar as costas aos meus pequenos projectos e a vocês, que lêem o que eu escrevo. Muito obrigado por continuarem a ser fieis ás minhas historias, estou muito grata a vocês, por as lerem, significa muito para mim..! Tentarei não me atrasar muito com os próximos capítulos, pois sei que provavelmente a esta altura já nem se devem lembrar da história lol!

Obrigada por todos os reviews!

Beijinho

Kalilah!


End file.
